The King with the heart of a Flower
by Shenhua the Knife Lady
Summary: Because the Shibuya Family was entrusted with a female soul yet they bore a son...Miko's solution? Raise Yuuri like she would a daughter! Yuuri was getting bullied for his effeminate and gentle personality...Shouma's solution? Chuck him to a dojo for self-defense training. Yuuri grew up with an effeminately cute face...and even boys wanted him. Shouri's solution? Hunt them down...
1. The Second Son of the Shibuya Family

The Second Son of the Shibuya Family

Shibuya Yuuri.

The second son of the human Shibuya Miko and mazoku Shibuya Shouma. His older brother, is Shouri who is five years older than him.

When Shouri was four years old, his mother is pregnant with a baby sibling, and soon bore a little boy she named Yuuri, to honor the man who helped her to the hospital who suggested the name. He said in his country, Yuuri is July. But in Japanese language, July is Shichigatsu. Shouma knew the guy who suggested that, and decided to make him Yuuri's godfather. He just changed the wording of Yuuri's name and wrote it as '有利'. That writing meant 'profitable, advantageous and better'.

Because their family is chosen to house the soul of the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku in the home world of Mazoku, they would raise this child well to do and know good while living a happy life. He would grow up seeing what the world is like. However, as their son's soul is that of a lady, Susanna Julia von Wincott, a young woman said to be beloved by everyone as she was a kind and gentle soul who was very friendly and approachable. She is also known as one of the Three Great Witches in Shin Makoku, Julia the White with her main skill being healing magic. She was supposed to be the next Maou but she died in the war from overtaxing herself too much in healing, that she collapsed and died. She is to be reincarnated thus to a good home.

Due to this...Miko decided to raise Yuuri...as a girl...to her family's disbelief. She got a son and daughter in one go so why not? And with her cheery, happy disposition, Shouma just couldn't say no. Well, with such upbringing, he'll have a hard life in Earth but should he go to Shin Makoku one day, he'll have it easy. Miko raised her children to be well-mannered, good children in the years they lived in Boston, America before moving to Japan when Yuuri was five years old. At school, Yuuri was forbidden to tell his classmates that he is a boy because he is being raised as a girl. That worked so far...until he was 10 years old when he started to be too big to hide his thing because it's bulging in his PE bloomers.

When questioned why, he simply said it's family tradition to be raised as girls until they're 12 so boys in the family would appreciate girls more.

He didn't want anyone to know he's deliberately raised as a girl since day one.

The thing is, he is sooo cute that even BOYS in his class has a crush on him, only to be downright shocked that their object of affections, is a boy all along! It didn't help that he is well-mannered, soft-spoken, kind and friendly. The boys who had their hearts broken, took to bullying him. Shouri who is in his middle school years, was so furious he made them 'fear the wrath of big brothers'. How dare they hurt his brother for something that's their damn fault in the first place! As for the girls in Yuuri's class, they liked him because he appreciates girls. School teachers were worried that he might grow up gay though...foreshadowing his future so accurately.

Shouma knew this was coming, so he enrolled his son in a famous dojo according to the Maou of Earth, Bob. This dojo is called Ryouzanpaku. Ryouzanpaku is famous as it's the center of the belief of 'The Fist that Saves' opposing the belief of 'The Fist that Kills' supported by a dark martial arts organization, Yami.

'So you'll enroll your sons into training.' the Elder of the Dojo, Hayato spoke.

'Yes.' said Shouma. 'However, due to the way we must raise our second sons, we ask of you to train him like you would female trainees. A physique like that young lady's if you will.' said Shouma as he looked at 18 year old Kosaka Shigure, Prodigious Master of Swords and Weapons Mistress. 'It's hard for me as a parent, considering today's society but I can't go against my family's wishes against tradition.' that was a lie. They're raising Yuuri as their daughter due to his female soul and Miko was happy that she has a son and daughter in one package. 'I wish for my son to specialize in speed, reflexes. balance, acrobatics, agility, nimbleness, flexibility, and gracefulness as well as evasion, survival, escape, sabotage, disarming and stealth skills, and a martial arts style to suit what my elder has specified.'

'That's a long list, but we can certainly do that.' said Hayato as Shouma looked relieved.

'My thanks, Fuurinji-dono,' said Shouma as he took out a briefcase containing 5 million. 'My son Shouri will start his training when Yuuri is 15. My eldest son has a different role.'

'Sounds complicated.' Hayato remarked as Shouma sighed.

'You have no idea.' he deadpanned. 'I'm glad I'm an adult already.' Well, his two children have BIG SHOES TO FILL, especially his second son. So Yuuri's training started. Due to his personality and unusual upbringing, he has the personality of a gentle girl, and he wound up influencing the Elder's granddaughter through his gentility, as he trained more under Akisame and Kensei for his physique, and the skills Shouma specifically requested of them. Due to being 'a girl', Yuuri grew his hair long, but up to only his shoulders as male standards go. The people of Ryouzanpaku found his upbringing especially odd, even more so when his face was very effeminate. No wonder he's raised as a daughter! He pretty much taught Miu how to be a proper girl and by extension, one of his teachers Shigure.

In a house full of men, NONE OF THEM can teach girls how to be proper girls. All Miu and Shigure knew were how to catch and beat off perverts until Yuuri came. Somehow, Hayato and Akisame who were parent figures to Miu and Shigure respectively, were grateful for the good influence. Yuuri worked hard in their arduous training, and consumed medicine good for bones and muscles religiously(he grew up being raised to always obey adults he trusts as family and friends) Akisame and Kensei trained him hard in physique and evasion, Hayato taught him survival and escape, Sakaki taught him sabotage and disarmament, Shigure taught him weapons and stealth, and the style that suited Yuuri, was Muay Thai which was Apachai's forte. Just that Yuuri spars with someone else upon learning techniques while Apachai supervises as out of everyone in the dojo, Apachai can't hold back his strength no matter what he does. He can kill Yuuri in just his 1 percent alone. Yuuri also possessed great textbook knowledge. All this while juggling school and training, although it did not compromise his social skills, since he has a friend in Miu.

However, Yuuri is one step over Miu in one aspect.

He started Ki training, she hasn't.

Both of them are Dou type. But Yuuri isn't prone to malice, violence and berserker fits due to his upbringing as he never saw the cruel reality of martial artists, and they intend on keeping it that way by never letting him go to 'field trips'. Yuuri was secretly trained in Dou by Kensei, after unlocking his powerful Ki. And indeed, when he is fifteen...Shouri who was 21 came to the dojo, carrying 5 million as his tuition fee.

'Aniue...so it's your turn now yes?' Yuuri chirped happily as his older brother came.

'That's 'onii-chan' to you!' Shouri corrected him as he pinched his brother's cheeks. 'Aniue is so horrifyingly formal it's not cute coming from my cute little brother!' the Ryouzanpaku masters sweatdropped. Their family is...unusual...

'Hai hai...niisama!' Yuuri teased him just for kicks.

'Yuu-chan mou!' Shouri whined with a childish pout.

'So what did your father require you to learn, Shouri-san?' Miu chirped to the older man.

'Well, the same stuff he asked for Yuuri but of course, not his physique.' said Shouri quickly as he glanced at his brother's figure. 'I'm the man between us!'

'Well, that's pretty easy to do.' said Akisame. 'But due to your age, flexibility training will have to be three times hard on you, so no complaining.' Shouri gulped at this.

'Y-yes sir...'

'Come on Miu-chan, it's time for school now!' Yuuri called out as he put on his shoes. He dressed in a black gakuran as typical of every high school boy in Tokyo unless they were from private schools. He also sported white hairpins on his head which contained a lockpick and a small blade. The pair began attending Shouchikou that spring. Unfortunately for them, they were put in separate classes. But still, they excelled greatly in school in both looks, brains and sports. Yuuri was popular with girls for his beauty and personality besides his brains, while Miu...was only popular with the boys, while the girls were green with envy they sought to make her life hell in school.

Miu was at her wits' end, even with Yuuri protecting her socially, and Miu transferred out. Yuuri was furious and for the first time, frightened his schoolmates by flashing his Dou Ki laced with anger over his friend's mistreatment due to childish jealousies...and spoke so harshly and condescending, he rendered Miu's bullies to tears. The people who were used to his kindness and gentility were surprised that even he could be so...cold and cruel with a chilling smile to match. The girls in Miu's ex-class couldn't look at him out of terrible intimidation since, and got psychologically traumatized. His friends in his class gave him a wide berth, until he was normal again. But he was still upset that his childhood friend left Shouchikou and hoped that Miu would get to stay in her next school permanently.

He was known in Shouchikou for being the 'Black Rose'. He's beautiful in and out, but piss him off and his thorns come out to prick _hard_ until you _bleed_. He is fiercely protective of his friends after all.

xxx

'Shibuya-kun, you're the only student in school who doesn't have a club and it's been a month and half now.' said his Homeroom Teacher Sakigawa-sensei. 'Club is mandatory in school rules.'

'Oh, I go to Ryouzanpaku every after school for self-defense lessons.' Yuuri told his teacher. 'Does that count as a club?' his teacher twitched.

'I'll make an exception ONLY if I see your teachers for myself.' said his teacher. 'So what do you learn in that dojo?'

'Humm...there's six teachers in the dojo.' said Yuuri. 'The Headmaster, Miu-chan's grandfather who teaches the family art. Koetsuji Akisame-sensei who teaches Jujutsu but also an Osteopath and a Renaissance man people come to him for art, Ma Kensei who's a Chinese Martial Artist and expert in Chinese Medicine, Sakaki Shio master of Karate, Kosaka Shigure master of weapons and Apachai Hopachai, my teacher in Muay Thai but I also learned some things from the other teachers. You sure you want to meet them? You will not forget your experience there even if you want to.'

'I'll go!'

And so, at Ryouzanpaku...the teacher was SHOCKED to see Miu sparring with her GIANT of a grandfather who's blocking her hit with his _fingers_, Sakaki punching a _steel construction girdle with enough for_, Apachai destroying _Jizo statues with one hits_, Shigure using speed to make firewood with a freaking _nodachi_, and Kensei balancing on top of _fifty kendamas_ complete with the _balls_, while reading a porn book. Akisame was training Shouri physically with _extremely unusual means_.

The teacher gaped at this. 'Ah Yuuri-kun, isn't that the math teacher Sakigawa-sensei?' Miu blinked upon recognizing an ex-teacher.

'Well, he wouldn't believe me that I have a club...' Yuuri sighed. 'He thought I'm one of those 'go-home clubbers'.' the teacher fainted. 'Ah~! Now I have to drag him back to school. The dojo is too much for a mere mortal.' he said airily.

'That's pretty mean.' Miu giggled as Yuuri dragged the man away from the dojo and dumped him in the school infirmary before going home. Today, he's not going to train.

He's going to...get permanently waxed, and his mother is accompanying him. And getting waxed...is painful! Facial hair(he was forced to grow it for this), armpit and torso, his nether regions and his legs. For five days he was absent because he was smarting from the pain, with hair root killing/removal creams on his person. He knew he was being raised as a girl for who-knows-what but this-is-OUCH! Beauty hurts a lot...

xxx

'Uma-chan, what do you think of our cute baby?' Miko asked her husband happily.

'Yuuri's pretty popular from school I hear.' Shouma smiled. He was worried that with the way he was raised, he'll be bullied again but things were easier in middle and high school. 'And we're raising him right. He'll do a good job someday.'

'I hope so...and I hope he brings home a cute son-in-law too!' Miko giggled. 'Our cute semi-daughter should have a cute fiancee too!'

'Mi-chan he's too young for that...'


	2. Drowned to Another World

Drowned to Another World

It's been a week since Yuuri's final hurdle to being feminine-waxing. His classmates noticed that he no longer had body hair and he just got more attractive in the eyes of others during swimming class. His face and figure was bad enough as it is and it's common knowledge that his family has a 'weird tradition' in raising second sons if they have no daughter because the Shibuya Family must always have a son and a daughter and no more than that. Hence Yuuri's...femininity. His only flaw was that he's a male, thus lacking the parts, and the voice. But still, he was quite enough to make men question their sexuality during Swimming and PE lessons. Unlike the boys who wore jogging pants, he wore bloomers like the girls.

This thus, started a social trend in Shouchikou, much to the delight of closet Fujoshis in school. Pretty boys in school found themselves 'befriended' by the manlier males. Some girls were worried that boyfriend prospects are sinking, but were too scared of Yuuri considering what he did to his friend's ex-class when some girls bullied his childhood friend into leaving school because they were jealous of 'Ms. Perfect'. Still psychologically traumatized to this day.

One day, Yuuri went home to Ryouzanpaku for his training to catch up since he had to be absent for a week straight from Waxing Pains.

'So Yuuri-kun, I heard from Shouri-san you had yourself waxed.' said Miu as she noted Yuuri's smooth body.

'Yeah...well, this is the last I had to deal with about femininity...how about you? Did did get waxed too?' Yuuri asked her. 'You don't wear anything under that spandex after all...'

'I would, but I don't know the price.'

'Full body-4500 yen. That's pretty affordable.' Yuuri shrugged. 'It's painful for almost a week since they forcefully yank out the hair all at once...that and while it's smarting, you have to put on special creams that will kill the hair roots left behind while the hair pores are still open from the forceful yanking.' Miu shuddered. There are times she pulls her hair and one strand alone was ouch. And waxing yanks them all at once?

'Ouch.'

'Well, it's worth the pain at any rate. Girls are willing to wallow in temporary pain to look good.'

xxx

'Akisame-san...what do you know of waxing?' Miu asked Akisame.

'Humm...it involves getting rid of unwanted body hair for aesthetics sake, why? You want to get waxed too?' Akisame chuckled as Miu nervously nodded. 'Well, I know medicine that can make it painless after some yanking, but have some female professionals do it for you and we'll deal with the creams. And drag Shigure with you while we're still financially OK somehow.' needless to say, Miu and Shigure also underwent waxing. Painful!

With Yuuri, a BOY teaching real girls how to be real girls was quite...a fascinating topic. Even to the newest disciple on the block, Shirahama Kenichi.

The new guy was bullied like he was since they were little, only, his was a severe case he easily freaks out. Although when Yuuri saw the move Miu taught him, a Karate evasion move...Yuuri, was floored. He told Kenichi he did it wrong, and easily guessed that Miu moved too fast for him to comprehend what the move REALLY is. He then performed the move slowly for Kenichi that now looked like a real move and advised him to time the move well that enables him to evade a punch or kick. Having grown with ahem, superhumans all her life, Miu failed to comprehend the difference between them, and normal people which Kenichi still is.

And the insane training he paid for, for only 5000 yen? That was because he is a trouble magnet and he needed to get stronger asap in the best way the masters knew how. The methods involved are certifiably insane, but really works. Yuuri told him to listen to him as Yuuri knew from _experience_. So 'just deal with it'. So Kenichi is much more cooperative...but still freaks out at first. With that enough done, he had gone home wearing his usual outfits. A jacket, tube top, shorts and thigh-high socks with platform-heeled leather sandals. He goes home...still training on his balance by walking home on thin surfaces on top of walls or metal fences by the river, only today, his balance failed him, and he fell into the river. His only thought was 'I need more training!' when he got dunked. However, what he found WEIRD was this river is particularly deep and sucked him in fast?

AND he found himself in the _alps_ where there's NO water?

'...yodele-hee-hoo? Now where's Heidi and Peter?' Yuuri choked out in a whimper as he got up and squeezed water out of his shirt and his hair, and he tried to remove what water he could from his boots.

As much as he hated it, he stayed in the woods where he hid in the river to strip himself, and dry his clothes by hanging them on branches, and wait for it to dry while hiding in the foliage. He was just cursing himself that he didn't bring a comb with him.

He stayed up there for some time, when he heard someone calling, 'Yuuri!' "Did daddy send some search party for me? Nah, we're not that rich, thry're probably looking for another Yuuri." he sighed. When his clothes get dry, he will definitely forage for food. He's well-trained in survival skills after all and it came in handy now. But still, they're calling for 'Yuuri' and some unknown language he didn't understand. They got closer, and came to his spot. They found his clothes.

'Hey! They're mine!' Yuuri yelled, making them all look up to where he is. 'Leave my clothes alone!' the men talked some more until the brunette spoke...in English.

'Yuuri come down!' finally! English! 'We've been looking for you!'

'W-wait, how'd you know me?' Yuuri asked from his hiding place.

'Well...I'm the one who gave you your name to your mother.' the brunette smiled as Yuuri remembered her mother's story.

'Mother told me that story but to prove it's really you, tell me the circumstances.' Yuuri gently demanded. 'Security.'

'Understandable.' the man nodded. 'We were all in Boston, America when I met your mother who was heavily pregnant with you at the time, trying to flag down a taxi in the summer heat. I was in my own taxi when I saw her and I offered her a ride since she was close to giving birth and I took her to the hospital. On the way, I asked her what the gender is and she told me you're a boy, so I gave you your name.' yup, it's him.

'...you're the real thing then but I can't come down yet. I uh...am naked up here while waiting for my clothes and shoes to dry.' the man said something to the purple haired guy and all of a sudden, it got really windy...

'It's dry now.' Yuuri's jaws dropped. 'Come down now Yuuri! We'll turn around.' the man told the men to turn around in his weird language, so Yuuri climbed down the tree and upon dressing up, he dusted soil off his soles before putting his shoes on.

'Well...I don't know how you did it but everything's bone-dry...' Yuuri croaked as he used his fingers to comb his damp hair. His godfather said something to the beautiful purple-haired man who put his hand on his head and he heard ringing in his ears. 'Ah!'

'Do you understand me now?' the purple-haired man asked him.

'Um yes but...how?' Yuuri croaked in astonishment.

'With a little push, we helped you remember our language by bringing out it's memory from your soul.' the man smiled. 'I am Gunter von Christ, the Royal Advisor and he is Conrart Weller, your bodyguard.' Yuuri squawked at this.

'My _godfather_, a _bodyguard_?! And why do I need one? What's going on?!' Yuuri sputtered out.

'I guess I should explain.' said Conrad. 'Yuuri, you're chosen by Shinou to become our 27th King.' he said kindly.

'And why me? I'm just a normal kid and you'd know that best! You know what kind of family I have!' Yuuri choked out. 'I'm no one special! I...I can't be a King! You probably mistook me for another Yuuri meant to be King!'

'It's truly you your majesty.' Gunter told her. Well, this is a lot to take in after all... 'Please believe us.' Yuuri palmed his face.

'...I think I have a lot to know and learn...I...I'm just an ordinary teenager who just got the title dropped on my head like this.' he said shakily as he looked shocked, nervous and weary in one go.

'You mean...they didn't tell you? Your family?'

'NO THEY DIDN'T! I WAS JUST RAISED AS A GIRL ALL MY LIFE!'

O.o

'A-a girl...?' Gunter squeaked as Yuuri nodded sulkily. Conrad blinked many times. Whaaat? Then again, in Earth, Conrad has seen many teenager girls dressed like Yuuri back at Boston...

'They raised me like a girl even though they're good parents since mother still wanted a daughter.' Yuuri sighed. 'Excuse me for coming out a boy! And I grew up with a face like this...too girly cute so oh well, I thought I'll never get married with a face like this anyhow. I'll leave the marrying thing to Shouri.'

Silence...

'W-well...I think we should talk more in a safe house.' said Conrad while twitching. 'I've seen a suspicious character nearby and this must be a trying ordeal. For how long were you up in a tree your majesty?'

'Hum...twenty minutes before you came.' said Yuuri.

xxx

After a horse ride to some considerable distance, they arrived into a cottage where Yuuri had a real bath, and clothing resembling a gakuran given to him. And Yuuri...was cooking despite Gunter's protests, saying it's 'servant work'. 'Gunter, I learned cooking in school since I was ten years old. Every teenager knows how to cook back home.'

'But still please let us do it!' Gunter begged. 'This isn't what Kings do!'

'Then I'll be bulldozing those ridiculous trends if I'm to be King then!' Yuuri huffed. 'Honestly, this is ridiculous!' he reached for a knife in the kitchens only for it to break down. 'Oh dear, the knife broke...hummm...' Yuuri's eyes fell on Gunter's sword. 'Gunter, can I borrow your sword?'

'Eh? Sure but what for your majesty?' Gunter lent Yuuri his sword. His answer? Yuuri put a basket on the table, Yuuri tossed up some meat in the air and with quick, speedy swings, chunks of meat became bite-sized pieces that fell on the basket, greatly impressing the man and his godfather. 'Oh my! You already know swordsmanship? And with such speed and skill!' he croaked in astonishment. 'You learn that in school too?'

'Well...father put me in a martial arts dojo when I was ten.' Yuuri smiled. 'I have six teachers there.'

'Heee...so what did you learn in there, your majesty?'

'That's Yuuri to you! Honestly you're family and you're calling me your majesty?' Yuuri whined while reaching for some condiments on the cupboards. 'You're my godfather for crying out loud, call me by name.'

'Yes yes.'

'Well...father asked them to teach me some interesting things besides martial arts. I learned hand-to-hand combat, swordsmanship and weaponry. Do you know Muay Thai uncle?'

'Yes. I once watched a match on television once in Earth back in America. It uses the extremities of fists, feet, elbows, knees and shins, yes?' said Conrad. 'So it's the art you know?'

'Yes.'

'So what else did you learn?' Conrad asked him while looking at his godson(he thought Japanese customs must be if one named the child of a family, they become part of it as godparents) whose body figure and shape, especially in his legs, was that of a girl's. He wondered what kind of muscle training he did to look like _that_.

'Father has odd requests...he asked for them to help me specialize in speed, reflexes, balance, acrobatics, agility, nimbleness, flexibility, and gracefulness as well as evasion, survival, escape, sabotage, disarming and stealth skills.' Conrad and Gunter gaped. 'He paid five million yen for my training. I was wondering why he asked for that since I'm only there to learn self-defense since I was a bully target for my looks...but since you told me I'm your King, I think those skills will come in handy now...Kings get in trouble a lot, right?'

'...he's being trained as a King in terms of combat and survival without knowing it.' Gunter sweatdropped.

'I'll say. Those are impressive skills.' Conrad muttered approvingly. 'He's taught well.' they began whispering to each other about it until Yuuri was done cooking.

'I'm done!' Yuuri chirped as he put beef stew with potatoes, carrots and onions in wooden bowls and he also made clubhouse sandwiches. 'There's some men with us earlier right? They should get some now while it's hot!' Conrad called the men in for dinner, and with his mother, Akisame and Kensei who knew how to make cooking taste great with the right chemistry, the soldiers were greatly impressed with his cooking. It's delicious! That and the new King was very friendly and beautiful.

That next morning, they woke up pretty early with last night's leftovers reheated.

'We sure have an early start...' Yuuri commented. 'Why is that?' he wondered aloud to Conrad.

'Well, the capital city is nine hours away from here, you-' Yuuri glared at him full force. 'Yuuri.' Yuuri smiled. Gunter and the soldiers sweatdropped. 'We have to be there before nightfall.' he coughed awkwardly.

'Oh...any stopovers en route?'

'No.'

'In that case, we should go to a market and bring rations for lunch on the road along since we can get dinner in the Capital.'

'Erm I'll go Yuuri.' said Conrad quickly. 'Gunter will explain about our world which is why I'll do shopping. Could you give me a shopping list?'

'In English OK? I don't know this world's language you know!' a soldier gave Yuuri writing materials and indeed, he wrote in a language not familiar to the others, making them think this must be Yuuri's native language wherever he came from when chosen by Shinou. His handwriting was neat, too. Conrad took the shopping list and came back thirty minutes later with it, and Yuuri made steamed dumplings out of the shopping list for them to bring along, while water canteens are filled for the road. Gunter explained while cooking...what Yuuri's about to deal with. They are mazoku, him included and Yuuri was taught all about mazoku and their hostile/complicated relationships with humans. Mazoku cannot freely wander in human territory without raising up a stink unless they have human coloring like Conrad does. And black in this world is a color of high-ranking mazoku noble whose powers are second to the Maou themselves and greatly feared by humans. Since Yuuri is a Soukoku AND the Maou, his power-however untrained-is enormous.

Yuuri couldn't believe his ears. Literally. But the proof was there. Gunter used wind magic the day before to quickly dry his clothes, and when he asked for a strand of his hair, it was lavender down to the roots! Then Yuuri asked about magic on the road...and since he knew how to use Ki, he figured Maryoku might be the same.

On a stopover for lunch...

Yuuri went to wash his hands by the river, when he met a young girl with pink hair and eyes dressed in tribal clothes. He learned about how slow mazoku grow up...so he thought that despite being so cute and moe, she's older than he is. 'Hello, are you lost?' he asked her kindly. The girl remained silent and offered him water from a wooden bowl. 'For me?' she smiled and giggled. 'Thank you.' Yuuri smiled as he drank the water. 'But really, you shouldn't go alone.' he chided gently. 'Some strangers are nice, some strangers are mean. Where's your home?' to his disbelief, the girl vanished like a ghost.

He blinked.

His eyes bulged in horror...

And he screamed.

'WAAAAAH! GHOST!' was the scream that echoed in the forest.

xxx

Yuuri tearfully explained to Conrad about his ghostly encounter in the forest, freaked out and shaking in fear in his arms when the men came running to his screams.

'A ghost girl in the forest?!' Gunter's eyebrows raised.

'About twenty-something, pink hair and pink eyes dressed in tribal clothes!' said Yuuri quickly, still in freak-out mode.

'Er I think we should get out of here fast so he can calm down.' Conrad chuckled weakly while rubbing his godson's back reassuringly. 'We'll have some people investigate this later Yuuri. They say that people who died are sometimes bound to this world due to regrets and unfinished business. Maybe she died looking for her mother and got lost, but is friendly to strangers. She gave you water right?'

'Y-yes...'

'Well, she's a friendly so nothing to worry about for now. But we'll try to know why she's here later.' said Conrad. 'We should go. We're almost to the capital.' although during the ride, Yuuri clung like a limpet to his body. It'll take a while for Yuuri to recover from his ordeal.


	3. Arrival of the troublesome King

Arrival of the troublesome King

Four o'clock that afternoon as Conrad informed him...what awaited them on the gates were two horses. One black horse and the other a brown one. Yuuri guessed that the brown one belonged to the soldier guarding it.

'Your majesty, please ride on the black horse, and ride before us.' said Gunter. 'Everyone knows the new Maou is coming and by our arrival, everyone is out in the streets wishing to see you.' Yuuri gulped audibly.

'It'll be fine, Yuuri. Just smile and be yourself.' Conrad smiled. 'Although people will mistake you for a girl at first sight though.' Yuuri sweatdropped as he got off Conrad's horse and made his back stretch and pop satisfyingly with cracking sounds. 'We'll have the rumors dispelled tonight.' he said as Yuuri jumped up high and easily hopped on the black horse.

'Is this horse friendly?'

'Yes.' said Gunter. 'She is a demon horse with two hearts. For her to die, she has to be killed twice.' Yuuri gawked at him. 'All mazoku horses have two hearts and they're incredibly rare. Breeding them and raising them well with love is a good deed.'

'Why're they so rare?'

'Because demon horses bond with their owners.' said Gunter. 'If their owner falls in love with the owner of another horse, their horses will share the same feelings thus, only though towards the horse of their owner's lover and mate. So we evenly distribute male and female horses to noble houses. Your horse is female your majesty.'

'Heee...I'll name my horse Kurosaki then.' said Yuuri. 'In my native language, that name means 'black blossom'.' And they rode on to the streets, with people looking at their new Maou. Most whispered about the 'beautiful young Soukoku for their new Maou' spread like fire on oil, and Yuuri smiled at his new...people. "King of the Mazoku neh? Can I even pull this off and do this right? I'm freaking out right now...and are the people at home looking for me?" he wondered worriedly as he put on a front of smiles, as children gave him flowers. However...

'Hey uncle, that blonde man in a cape is looking at me.' Yuuri told Conrad as he felt the atmosphere behind him change...to hostility.

'He is Stoffel von Spitzberg, the previous Maou's older brother.' said Conrad. 'He took control of the nation until you came because the previous Maou resigned and caused quite a panic. He intends to endear himself to the new Maou.'

'Ah, a suck-up then?'

'You can put it that way.' said Gunter with a frown. 'I won't let him do as he pleases anymore!' Yuuri wondered what this man did, to warrant such hostile feelings. 'I'm sure Gwendal and Wolfram feel the same way.'

'I sure hope so.' said Conrad darkly. Yuuri noticed a bee dangerously near his horse and it spelled trouble-and embarrassment should his horse go crazy if it stung her, so with his quick hands, he killed the bug with his blade hairpin with none the wiser.

'...I don't know what happened but at least I'd know by now to watch out. Please tell me of who do I have to be wary of and who you trust to really help me govern the country fairly.'

'We'll do that.' Gunter smiled. Upon arrival at the castle, they were met with a man in green and a boy physically his age in blue. Just like Conrad and Gunter, they're beautiful hunks!

'Your majesty, let me introduce to you.' said Gunter. 'The older one is Gwendal von Voltaire and the younger one is Wolfram von Bielefeld.' he said as they got off the horse.

'Hello.' Yuuri greeted with a polite bow. 'I'm Yuuri Shibuya, please teach me well.' he said.

'A flat-chested girl is our new King?' Wolfram croaked incredulously. Yuuri sweatdropped.

'Wolfram!' Gunter chided. That, was rude! He was glad Yuuri is a boy or had Yuuri been a REAL girl, this-would-not-end-well.

'Um...I'm a boy.' Yuuri corrected sheepishly.

'HAA?!' even Gwendal stared at him incredulously.

'Well...where his majesty came from, his upbringing is different.' Conrad coughed, and was forced to say the cover story for his appearance, 'His family has this tradition that they must always have two children, a son and daughter. In the event that there's two sons born in the family, the second son is raised as a daughter.' Gwendal twitched.

'I'm guessing our new King is the 'daughter'.' he said wryly. They can guess why with the boy's looks and the way he dresses...seriously, heels?

'So um what's your job in the palace Gwendal?' Yuuri asked him. 'I have lots of things I need to know and learn before I can properly govern a country...I mean, I was just told I'm your 27th King just like this yesterday.' Gwendal sighed. Hoo boy, they have a long way to go.

'I'm in charge of the Castle's Security and Intelligence Network incase the humans are up to something.' said Gwendal gruffly. 'Let's go inside. I suppose a tour is in order.'

'I would like that...' and so, a tour is in order. Yuuri looked around with a critical eye.

'What? You found something you don't like?' said Wolfram wryly.

'...looking for potential secret entryways and shortcuts...humm, the walls are nicely built, I can easily scale up and down, it's just sad there's no wooden rafters on the ceiling and it's too wide...hallways are roomy enough for fights just incase...' Yuuri muttered with a glint in his eye. What he said was rather...surprising.

'Er Yuuri, how can you think of a _fight_ in your _own castle_?' Conrad choked.

'But uncle, Kings get assassinated or kidnapped for easy overthrowing right?' said Yuuri so casually, it was disturbing. Gwendal thought he sure knew what awaited him if he was careless. 'I'm seeing which parts in the castle I can comfortably fight in or run to escape.'

'Hey, why're you calling Weller your uncle? Isn't he your bodyguard?' Wolfram asked her with a raised eyebrow.

'Well in Earth in my country of Japan, if someone names the newborn child of the family, he or she becomes the godparent of that child, a person the child can go to incase anything happens to the parents and if no direct relatives available.' said Yuuri. 'Conrad named me after helping my mother to the hospital when I'm about to come out, so he's practically family and my parents are fond of him since they keep telling me that story as a child. I'm trying hard to have him call me by name though...family shouldn't be so formal with each other!'

'Yes but...' Conrad started out, but...

'Hey! I don't care if I'm King and you're my Bodyguard and screw the rules but family is family! That's more important isn't it?'

'You lose Conrad.' Gunter chuckled as Conrad looked utterly floored. 'His majesty will not let you win since for him, family is important.'

'Right...'

'Now then...where's the kitchens? I should make dinner...' Yuuri chirped thoughtfully. 'I wonder what I should cook for tonight...' Gunter gasped in horror as the two other men looked at him in disbelief.

'Please leave that to the servants this time your majesty!' Gunter wailed. 'It's bad enough you cooked for us yesterday and today even though it's superb! Please let the servants do it!'

'You spoil me too much and I'm proud of my cooking skills!' Yuuri huffed. 'I'll get rusty if you keep me away from the kitchens!'

'But still, it's not what Kings do~!'

'Then I'll simply bulldoze that rule! Honestly, you expect me to sit on a throne and look pretty and do nothing?! What a boring life! I'd rather go home and back to school!' Yuuri huffily grumbled. If anything he inherited from his mother, it's his stubborness...

'But...'

'Gunter, for now, while we teach his...' Conrad earned a fearsome glare complete with 'what-was-that' killing intent as Yuuri looked behind him and Conrad meeped, with Gwendal and Wolfram doing a double-take. Someone so cute is actually capable of that? '...er Yuuri how to be a proper King,' the fearsome glare and aura was gone instantly, replaced by a smile. '-let him do as he wishes. Cooking isn't much harm.'

'But his status...'

'I-don't-care! I'll do my own laundry if I have to!' Troublesome she-male, was what Wolfram thought.

xxx

The kitchens...Yuuri's way of cooking...was very, very unusual. Sure, he washed the vegetables, fruit and meat normally but preparation? What a show! Rapid speed peeling, cutting and dicing yet it appeared that he just waved his hand with the knife and the foodstuff 'self-peeling and chopping' due to his speed that the only thing that took long, is actual cooking.

'How the heck did you do that?!' Wolfram demanded in disbelief. 'It's not magic because there's no maryoku in it...'

'That's pure speed.' said Yuuri as he made chopping motions in the air at blurring speeds. 'This is my slowest. I was trained to be extremely fast by my Masters at the training dojo.'

'How...that's impossible...' Gwendal choked out. Nobody can be this fast and here's the new King being insanely fast, meaning, they can also do it with the right training!

'It's possible to be this fast. Only...the training to gain this speed is crazy.' Yuuri sighed. 'I remember the hellish weights on my body as a kid while forcing to push myself to simply run fast alone...since mazoku have long lives, they can take advantage of their years to be this fast and it only took me five years. Five years isn't a long time for you guys...I see the most potential in Wolfram because of his small build, thus lightweight.' he said as he instantly appeared in front of the flabbergasted blonde as Yuuri checked his limbs. 'Muscles just add unnecessary weight for a person who wishes to specialize in speed.'

'Hey! Don't grope me!' Wolfram freaked out because Yuuri was slightly squeezing his legs all over.

'I'm not groping you, just checking your thigh and shin muscles and physique. If I'm to grope you, shouldn't I be touching your butt?'

'That's besides the point!'

'Ehehehe...hehe...right...' said Gunter weakly. But Yuuri impressed Gwendal and Wolfram and that's what matters. 'So your majesty, let's leave the maids to wait for dinner to cook, shouldn't we be touring the upper floors?'

'Sure! Lead the way!'

xxx

After the tour, Yuuri wanted a bath after noting how useful his surroundings are, and noted weak points and potential hiding places for both friend and foe alike. While he's in the baths...the nobles got talking.

'What do you think of Yuuri Gwendal, Wolfram?' Conrad asked his two other brothers.

'He's...unusual for a King.' Gwendal twitched. 'Upbringing aside, he's quick to note in ways on how useful the castle is, and with his stubborn personality...he will be difficult to be influenced. We have to get to know his personality more but he seems to put great importance in family that he really doesn't care about laws regarding status. But still, while a good trait, he really should know politics and how to play with words. He'll easily get in trouble with his brutally-honest and stubborn personality. He probably can't lie his way out of a paperbag either.'

'He's also aware of the dangers his position brings him which is good.' Wolfram grunted. 'But are we really alright with this one?'

'We'll be fine.' Conrad smiled gently. 'I met his parents. His mother is always cheerful with a bubbly personality I swear she doesn't even know how to get angry. His father is a gentle, yet hardworking man who still manages to make time for his family. They live in a peaceful neighborhood and they know of their son's destiny because they are chosen by Shinou to raise our King. Yuuri grew up in a happy childhood, not knowing what's in store, yet they prepared him under the guise of self-defense training which is quite normal in their world, yet they sent him to the best teachers who knew their craft well. Yuuri told us he is very well-trained in hand-to-hand, swordsmanship, weapons, stealth, sabotage, disarmament, survival, evasion and escape skills with his specialty being speed.' Gwendal and Wolfram's eyebrows raised to their hairlines. 'So...we really don't need to worry about him regarding safety...but we do need to worry on how to help him govern properly and not believe the words of the wrong people, one of whom we saw eyeing him in the city.'

xxx

Bathroom...

'Bathroom my foot, I still think this is a hot spring resort...' Yuuri croaked as he looked at the bathrub(?) the size of swimming pool for children. Sure there's the showers, but the pool was entirely scented, soapy water with a nice smell. He wrapped his towel around his body. 'And they say it's reserved...yeah, right, who're they're fooling? This is the personal bathroom of the Maou probably...'

'My! Aren't you clever!' Yuuri turned to see a blonde woman whose long hair is entirely in stiff ringlets head-down. Yuuri wondered how many cans of hairspray she spent to maintain those ringlets or are they held that way with magic? 'This is our bathroom alone. I'm the 26th Maou Cecilie von Spitzberg, your predecessor. You can call me Cheri for short! You are, my dear? I'm so glad the next Maou is also a girl! You're so cute!' she squealed happily.

'Um...I'm a boy ma'am.' said Yuuri. He wondered how many times will he explain this? Hopefully the soldiers he was with for two days will spread the word because explaining twice is exhausting. He explained away the 'weird family tradition' schtick, making the woman look at him in astonishment.

'That's all the better!' Cheri beamed, clapping her hands. 'Your marriage prospects are of no problem here sweetheart! Mazoku anatomy is different from human anatomy you see...men can get pregnant if they choose to be 'the female' in a relationship! Their maryoku can make it possible!' Yuuri's jaws dropped.

'EHHHHHH?!' Cheri soon found herself quizzed on how the hell was that possible...while bathing together, and Cheri marveled at Yuuri's smooth, hairless body and great slim and shapely feminine body...while sharing a certain shampoo with him...

xxx

In a dressing room...

'So you met the previous Queen...' Conrad chuckled as Gunter helped Yuuri dress in his 'Maou Uniform' since his Earth attire was strange and not conservative, a no-no for a noble. Due to his upbringing, he was given a feminine uniform in black with bright gold accents. His dress shirt and pants were figure hugging, and the coat was 'cute'. 'So what do you think of mother?'

'Ehhhh? That sexy celebrity actress-like lady is your mother?' Yuuri squawked incredulously. Conrad chuckled at his reaction.

'That's right although due to her status as Maou, we had to be really formal back then.' said Conrad. 'Gwendal and Wolfram are my older and younger brother respectively and we're all half-brothers. By the way your majesty...you smell unusually good...' "And I feel strong feelings towards you all of a sudden..."

'Oh that? Ms. Cheri shared her shampoo with me!'

'Shampoo...oh my god, don't tell me...' Conrad croaked as he looked at Gunter who was nosebleeding and had quite a 'moment'. 'Oh dear...mother shared with you her Black Orchid shampoo. It has the ability to intensify the feelings of people towards the one wearing the scent of the shampoo. For instance, love, infatuation, even annoyance and anger depending on the people surrounding the wearer.' Yuuri went pale. 'Mother is very fond of that shampoo.'

'A-and Gunter?' Yuuri whimpered as Gunter quickly excused himself, while using his hanky to cover his nose.

'...infatuation. He's grown fond of you, you see.' Conrad chuckled to Yuuri's horror. 'Lucky you I only see you as a cute godson so it's only my fatherly feelings that are intensified. I don't know about the others though.'

'Oh no...how long will this voodoo shampoo last?' Yuuri croaked in dread.

'...24 hours.'

'24?!'


	4. The Royal Dinner of Accidents

The Royal Dinner of Accidents

Much to Gunter and Conrad's amusement, Yuuri was several meters behind them. Well, not that they blame him, he was deathly afraid of what the shampoo will do to the others, if they smell it on him. And as much as he'd rather lock himself up in his bedroom, he couldn't as he must always have dinner with his court and retainers. He was just lucky that his court was only comprised of four men. With Yuuri's arrival, Stoffel who was working as regent, must step down and since the man was disliked, Yuuri thought the others practically kicked the man out of the capital.

'Where's his majesty?' Gwendal asked the pair. 'I don't see him with you.'

'Well...mother shared with him _that_ shampoo, not knowing what it does,' his two other brothers gaped. '-and he was staying behind us by several meters upon learning what her favorite shampoo does.' said Conrad weakly. 'He was nervous and anything can happen depending on your current feelings with him.'

'Great, and that thing lasts 24 hours...' said Wolfram wryly. 'Why can't mother change her annoying shampoo when it's nothing but trouble to other users?'

'Well, try to suppress your current feelings for him because that's the only way we can get him to come in.' Conrad chuckled as the maids brought the dinner Yuuri made with a pushcart. 'Yuuri! It's alright! Everyone else has strong discipline!' a nervous black head took a peek from outside.

'R-really?'

'Really.' Yuuri reluctantly went in and despite the so-called discipline promised, Gwendal and Wolfram were immediately affected. Gwendal was still worried and skeptical of Yuuri's abilities magnified by a factor of ten, and Wolfram was still annoyed with him for his stunt earlier. That too, is magnified by a factor of ten. Conrad sighed. So much for discipline...he led Yuuri to his seat. To his disbelief, even he wore make-up but it's simple make-up, thank goodness.

"He seriously wore make-up...but he's cute!" came sweatdrops from the maids. Yuuri's upbringing is pretty much, common knowledge in the palace now...Yuuri fidgeted in his seat and having long-since mastered the 'art of cuteness' from his mother, he brought forth unusual feelings in everyone in the room. To Gwendal who was skeptical...loved anything cute and he was blushing despite his stern and serious expression. Wolfram was in utter disbelief that he could be so cute, cute enough to make his elder brother blush darkly, Gunter had a massive nosebleed and fainted, the maids went 'd'awwww~!'

'Ara, everyone's getting along really well!' Cheri chirped as she came into the dining room.

'Mother!' the three brothers chorused, with Gunter saying 'Lady Cecilie,' and Yuuri, 'Ms. Cheri!'

'Hyaaa~! Yuuri darling is sooo cute!' Cheri swooned as she glomped the poor new King and cuddled him tightly.

'Kyaaa! Please stop that~!' Yuuri wailed as the woman's breasts are close to his face, and his embarrassment went a factor of ten because the woman wore the same shampoo, and his face was stark red from awkward mortification and he was living the perverted dream of boys his age and normal boyish desires, 'marshmallow hell'. But Yuuri has the heart of a girl, but still! 'Uncle!'

'Mother, let go of Yuuri! He's still a boy!' Conrad sputtered out. Upbringing aside, Yuuri is still a boy...and he is being overprotective. Wolfram saved the day...somehow...when he yanked the table cloth off and dropped the dining ware, startling all of them.

'Ahhh! What do you think you're doing?!' Yuuri cried in horror as he wormed his way out of Cheri's hugs. 'The dining ware are dirty now! Honestly!' he went to pick up what was near him and he...picked up the knife first and many pairs of eyes are wide now. 'The dining ware should be replaced with new ones as they're no longer hygienic to use...'

'You picked it up.' Wolfram smirked.

'It's only natural!' Yuuri huffed, not really getting what's going on. 'You just threw dining ware on the floor! What on earth are you thinking?!'

'Er Yuuri...? I believe I shall explain although I do wish lessons came tomorrow formally, not in this manner.' Conrad sighed. 'We nobles have...rules. If a noble wishes to challenge anyone to a duel, he will drop a knife on the floor, even if it meant throwing dining ware along with it, as long as the knife falls. It symbolizes a sword pointing at you. And if the targeted accepts by picking the knife up, it means they're also drawing their sword, and accepts the challenge.' Yuuri gaped.

'...who the heck made that rule...?'

'You accepted and that's what matters!' Wolfram cried haughtily. 'I want to see your skills with my own eyes!'

'OK but...I think I should learn healing magic first...' said Yuuri sheepishly while still looking cute. '...**you'll die you know**.' while he was stating the truth, Wolfram was seriously offended.

'Hah, as if you can kill me!' he growled. Yuuri sighed.

'I'm just being honest, not insulting...in fact you should be dead right now but luckily I just put a flower on your ear when I could have easily slitted your throat...in fact, you lose already.' many heads turned sharply to the blonde who indeed, sported a flower on his left ear, and one of the flowers on the flower vase on the floor missing.

'W-wha?!'

'Neh?' Yuuri smiled. 'So still want that fight, dear?' Wolfram was mortified. 'But what about picking up a spork? Does that mean something too?' he asked Conrad awkwardly.

'Eh picking up a knife WITH a spork means a duel to settle a love triangle-' Yuuri began sputtering in horror and panic that he's NOT in love with Wolfram and with anybody else for that matter, '-but since you and Wolfram are not with a three-way love rivalry, that does not apply today.' Yuuri looked relieved and sighed.

'Ah~! I'm glad. So many bombs are dropped on me in two days it really gets on my nerves.' Yuuri sighed tiredly. 'I'm tired already.' after that rather awkward dinner, with Gunter praising Yuuri's cooking...but still tried to persuade the effeminate King to leave the kitchens alone, as his duties...which were so many is too much that he could only have time for himself that is better spent relaxing and NOT working.

xxx

Next day...

Yuuri woke up and found himself on a wide, king-sized four-poster bed with drapes, and a wide bedroom.

'So it's not a dream...I'm still in my castle room.' Yuuri sighed. Today is the day he starts being a King but...what about his family? They know he's a King but he wants them to tell him himself, so for now he'll shut up but he still wasn't too happy. He was worried. How can he live a Kingly life while worrying about his family and friends at home? Apachai's probably screaming his name all over Tokyo by now!

He went to the bathroom to really wake up.

Although he's surprised to find Wolfram in it. 'Oh, good morning!' Yuuri greeted him cheerily. He was glad that this really isn't a Maou's only bathroom. Maybe it's really for the Royal Family only? Wolfram just grunted, still not happy with last night's events. 'You take early baths too yes?'

'I can't wake up without a bath.' Wolfram grunted. 'You? You're early too.'

'Well, school at home starts two hours and half after sunrise and while my mother cooks breakfast, I had to iron my uniform, double-check my bag and take a bath first before having breakfast, then the rest of the time before specified is spent going to school. If I'm late, I'll be locked out and made to go to Detention the whole day.'

'Detention?' Wolfram raised an eyebrow.

'I'm made to write lines of 'I will not be late to class' on twenty pieces of paper front and back, and made to do chores around the school as Community Service. Sure you're not absent, but you still miss a day of class and then by the end of the day, they dump school workload on you.' said Yuuri wryly. 'The nasty part is, you wouldn't know how they did it in Math Class and you're left guessing unless you have a friend willing to tutor you. Sure I have friends at home but still, I'd rather do my own work.'

'School huh...we don't have schools here for nobles.' Yuuri squawked. 'Nobles will not allow their children to mingle with commoners who DO have schools, so they get private tutoring at home instead.'

'What about your social life?!' Yuuri sputtered. 'School's about making friends too and getting to hang out after classes!'

'Oi, I have a social life!' Wolfram twitched. 'We go to weekend parties and balls, mingling with the other nobles!'

'Oh...are those parties fun?'

'If you're still a child.' Wolfram sighed. 'Now that I'm 82 and so are nobles my age, things became...political. Boring, not fun anymore but for appearances sake, I still must attend. What saved me from that bore was my new job in this palace as the Representative of House Bielefeld.'

'So what do you do in the Palace?'

'My job here is to oversee the political situation here in this castle...oh, and protect you. Not that you'd need it.' Wolfram snorted. Yuuri liked this guy already, he's honest with him.

'Heee...oh yes, how do you do majutsu?' Yuuri asked him. 'I want to know if I can do it too...'

'You're the Maou, it's natural you can.' Wolfram deadpanned. Seriously, this one needs private tutoring ASAP. 'You can do whatever you want but the highest level of magic is Elemental Magic. You need to make a pact with the element of your choice so you can summon it to your aid.'

'Heee...so how do I use my maryoku?'

xxx

Later after breakfast...

'Hey Gunter, where's uncle and Gwendal?' Yuuri asked Gunter as the maids put away their empty plates.

'Late at night, Weller-kyou is in a village run by humans.' said Wolfram, answering for Gunter since the man was checking out the schedules. 'Being a Frontier Village, there have been many colflicts, so he and Gwendal went to suppress them. They were pillaged by a nearby human village.'

'Casualties are to be expected then.' Yuuri muttered.

'There's no such thing as conflicts with no casualties.'

'Heee...then I decided!' Yuuri stood up. 'We're having a field trip to that village, just the three of us!'

'EHHHH?!'

'B-but your majesty, surely Gwendal and Conrad have done it by now...'

'Plans made perfect go wrong at the most unexpected of times.' Yuuri drawled. 'That's why plans made on the fly are better when you got enough need-to-know on site. We're just making sure! Come on!' well, nobody can say no to the Maou's orders, so...they rode to that border village. However, upon arrival...they saw the village burning. 'See! Plans always go wrong! We should locate the injured or trapped people in those burning houses! Gunter, how much would it cost to restore a whole village? Will it affect Shin Makoku's economy or not and last, where are Gwendal and Conrad?!'

'Er on your second order, since this is a fairly small village with a count of 60 houses, 20 shops and one hospital, damages incurred should be 440 gold and no, it will not affect our economy!' Gunter told him.

'Good! Wolfram find Gwendal and Conrad and get the situation from them! Gunter with me! We're doing damage control!' Yuuri ordered.

'Sir!' Wolfram rode off to find his two brothers, while Yuuri and Gunter parked their horses.

'Your majesty, I will take the west side, please take care of things here!' and Gunter ran off. Yuuri took off his coat and moved at his full speeds, searching every house. He mostly found trapped children and elderly who couldn't run on time, and sustained crush-injuries and burns. Honestly, who leaves behind children and elderly?! He took them all to a wide area and focusing on healing, he drew on his maryoku and with his intentions to heal, poured his power into the humans to heal their injuries and restore their vitality, although it took some toll out of him.

'W-who are you?' an elderly asked Yuuri with slight fear in his eyes.

'Oh me? Just a passing-by soukoku, that's all.' Yuuri smiled as used more of his power...unconsciously transforming into the Maou to summon a strong rain with cold winds, yet the people he rescued had a barrier over them. The fire was put out. The Maou then reverted back to Yuuri. 'Now then...that was...taxing but not too bad for my first time.' he sighed as he turned to the villagers. 'Now then...who started the attack, why and what for, and what do they want?'

xxx

Gunter was having more difficulty doing his job due to the fire, and he couldn't use his Wind Magic as it'll just make the fire worser. The most he could do was rescue and treat anyone within his reach when he-and a few others felt powerful maryoku. 'Could this be...?' he gasped as the skies darkened rapidly with thick dark clouds, and it began raining with strong, cold winds that put out the flames in seconds. 'Your majesty!'

xxx

Healing Tent...

Gwendal, Wolfram and Gisela as well as other Healers felt that powerful maryoku.

'Yuuri?' Conrad muttered incredulously.

'...what a frightening talent.' Wolfram muttered. 'I just told him how to access his maryoku and now he's doing this? Last I checked, he hasn't made a pact with an element yet! How can he use the Water Element and at this level of power?' Conrad looked thoughtful about this.

'Gwendal, how do you make a pact with an element? I have a funny feeling about this...' Conrad frowned thoughtfully.

'In my case, as well as Wolfram and Gunter's, we received the acknowledgment of the elements who have sensed our sincerity in wishing to make a pact with them, and our maryoku and spirit seal the deal.' Gwendal told him. 'But in the case of water...you drink pure water imbued with the blessing of the water spirits.' Conrad's eyes widened as he remembered Yuuri's ghostly encounter. 'Conrad?'

'...I have something to confess.' he said wryly. 'If what I thought of is right...then Yuuri unknowingly...made a pact with Water.' when Conrad told them of Yuuri's 'ghost encounter'...many jaws dropped in disbelief.

xxx

'Sooo these are the ruined fields...I have no idea humans outside Shin Makoku borders are such jerks.' Yuuri scowled as he looked at the burned fields. 'Being a King will be rough but for now, this should help the village recover through sustenance at least...the Healers are already taking care of the injured and my soldiers rescuing other people who could still be alive...' he used up another portion of his power to revive the fields...complete with ripe crops. 'Sooo mayor, you think this will last the village a while? And also, repairing this whole village will take '

'E-erm yes...thank you very much! This means a lot to us!' the mayor choked. 'Our markets are severely damaged and burned and those people took a lot of what they can grab! There's a Fire Houjutsu-user among them who started this mess in the first place!'

'I see...what does he look...like...I think they got him.' said Yuuri with a sweatdrop as he saw his soldiers. 'Hey! Is that the culprit?' Yuuri called out.

'Yes, sire!' one of the soldiers yelled back. 'We also confiscated his Houseki! We'll take him to his excellency von Voltaire immediately!' and they left.

'I should see Gwendal too.' and he vanished, leaving behind a trail of dust cloud pinpointing where he went.

xxx

The Healing Tent...

The others were talking about the circumstances and the case, when Yuuri teleported into the tent, soaking wet.

'Gwendal! The soldiers have our culprit!' Yuuri chirped, startling the be-jabbers out of them.

'Your majesty!'

'Don't appear like that out of the blue!' Wolfram choked out while many hearts were beating rapidly from being startled.

'What, all our jobs here are done, isn't it natural to come back to temporary home base?' Yuuri asked them with innocent curiosity in his expression. 'And this IS the home base, right? Oh yeah, magic is really fun Wolfram~!' he chirped as he jumped on the gobsmacked blonde. 'I could do a lot of fun things with it it's so neat~!'

'And you don't use majutsu recklessly! Maou or not, you aren't well-trained yet!' Gwendal scolded. 'Overusage of maryoku means death for us!'

'Hai~!'

'Are you even listening?!'

'...I think not.' Conrad sighed as Yuuri was too busy glomping their little brother like a child who had fun on his first day to a park. However...Yuuri collapsed. 'Yuuri!'

'I knew it...' Gwendal sighed wearily. 'King or not, he's still a child.'


	5. Return Home

Return Home

The castle some hours later...by afternoon...

'Your excellencies, his majesty is severely overdrained.' said Gisela as she diagnosed Yuuri with her healing maryoku. 'Of course, since he just started, his inexperience caused him to use too much maryoku in simple intermediate spells, making them so potent but spends too much power. He'll wake in a few days.' he said. 'Does his majesty have pajamas right now? He really should get changing...'

'Er yes, right...huh?!' Gunter choked as when he checked the wardrobe. He saw black baby doll negligees-and a note from Cheri. '...Lady Cecilie replaced all his sleepwear with negligee!' he exclaimed in aghast, and a lot of people face-palmed.

'...for now, let him wear that...I heard how his majesty was raised.' Gisela sweatdropped. However, stripping Yuuri was difficult for the men, because his body was very...tempting. Made even worse since their world's underwear, is a g-string. The effects of the shampoo on Yuuri will wear off tonight, that Gisela put up with her father who had to be dragged out for severe nosebleeding, Gwendal was frozen where he stood, Wolfram couldn't take his eyes off Yuuri's unusual figure, and Conrad sighed. If Yuuri ever married, it'll be another man in Shin Makoku...

In a woman's perspective, there's no way they'll marry a man more feminine than them after all. Conrad took to dressing Yuuri up by taking off his hairpins first, although too much pressure in handling both, that the brothers discovered the true nature of the hairpins...a hidden lockpick and a small blade respectively, and Conrad was startled into dropping the hairpins.

'The hairpins...' Gwendal choked as the pins fell on the bed near Yuuri's legs. 'They're actually...' he snorted into smirking. 'Intriguing.'

It took them a while to figure out how to put the hidden tools away.

xxx

In his office...Conrad wondered just what kind of life his godson lived. Sure he left Julia's soul to a good family because he believed he'll have a good childhood but...what's with his upbringing? He's raised as a girl due to his female soul, he can figure that much and to prepare him for kinghood, they had him educated but his personality was...interesting. A child indeed and he seemed to have gotten along with his younger brother Wolfram which was IMPOSSIBLE these days...

xxx

It's been a week since that day. Yuuri was asleep from overdoing his first time, with Gunter being in a tizzy. Sure Yuuri saved the day and further reinforced the loyalty of the village to Shin Makoku with his deeds(they got wind of what he did), and since Yuuri promised the Mayor that they'll help with the reconstruction since it will not affect the economy in any way, Gwendal sent some carpenters and building supplies and tools to that village. Food? No problem. Apparently Yuuri restored and ripened the fields, so the village has plenty of food. Clothes? Oh they have to be charitable again or Yuuri will have their hide. Clothing the whole village is just two gold!

Yuuri woke up on the eighth day...feeling rather sore. 'Gawd...I feel awful...' he moaned as he sat up. He also feels quite icky that he took to getting a warm bath to warm up a little but even then, he's dragging himself and his basket of toiletry and clothes over. Upon getting some soak, he stayed in the hot springs for a bit. Although the warmth lulled him to sleep in a fetal position in the thankfully very shallow bath-pool, hugging his knees. That's how Wolfram found him, thus the blonde-while having a bath on his own, was forced to rinse and dress the sleeping King despite his own nosebleeding and drag him out and put him back to bed. Why'd the King have to be dang tempting?

On the tenth day, all was well.

Just that...Yuuri was speed-eating his lunch(he requested that he eat alone that lunch because having hibernated for ten days, he's capable of eating a buffet on his own), before going out to the gardens to relax, dressed in his Earth Clothes and sat by the fountains.

'The force' decided that he sat backwards too far, making him end up falling into the water...and next thing he knew, he's in the very river he fell into.

'...to think I just took a bath.' Yuuri swore wryly. 'The water's out to get me!' muttering darkly, he steathily went home to his room, scared that his parents are gloomy and must have sent out a search party or something. He snuck into his room only to find out that...things haven't changed a bit. The date was still May 15 and 7:30 when he left Ryouzanpaku!

One thing he knows is that he might have rusted in the days he spent in the other world.

Catching up, is in order.

xxx

'Hey now, you're quite motivated to do harder Yuuri-kun.' Akisame blinked as Yuuri faced harder machine levels, with Yuuri struggling to get to all of them on time. 'Did something happen?'

'Nah...I just wonder what I'll be like if I surpassed my current limits.' Yuuri shrugged after getting woozy, and surviving a higher level of Akisame's machines.

'Well, every time a martial artist surpasses their current limits, they'll always feel like reborn as a new person.' Akisame told him. 'However, even we would know when we reach our peak in our current age. It's like, you'll know by instinct.' he said. 'Right now I'm 42 and I reached my current peak last year. Once I'm a bit older, I'll train again until I reach my peak. Get the picture?'

'Hai.'

'Good. Now go see Kensei. Physical training time is over, it's Ki time for you.' Akisame instructed as Yuuri sped into the dojo.

'Akisame-sensei, what's Ki?' Kenichi asked him curiously while dealing with his own training. Unlike Yuuri whose training focuses on 60 speed and 40 strength, Kenichi was 50-50 of strength and speed.

'Ki is the spiritual energy we have in our body that can only be accessed after a certain level of physical and mental training.' Akisame told him. 'There are two types...Sei and Dou. Sei types gather power from being cool-headed, and relying on their wits to fight. Dou types gather power from their emotions and letting their power explode per blow, hence the constant damages you often see Sakaki and Apachai do.' he explained. 'Yuuri-kun is a Dou-type, but given his upbringing as a child, with a happy childhood and never seeing how cruel life is, he has great control over his Ki and we are disciplining and preparing him until the day his peaceful world is shattered...it's where his control will be put to the test. Because if a Dou-user gets overwhelmed by their emotions...they'll be a danger to foe and even friend. Sei doesn't have such dangers.'

'Yuuri-kun, Shouri-kun and Miu are Dou-type and you're a Sei-type. We had Miu determine that whenever you fight with Ragnarok.' Akisame finished. 'For someone who freaks out in training and getting bullied, you're extremely capable of keeping a cool head in fights...until someone brings out switchblades, that is...' he sweatdropped. 'Miu can't start Ki training yet though...due to ahem, familial inheritance with all her family being Dou, she inherited such powerful Dou Ki she can't control yet, so all of us are taking it veeeery slow on her, while focusing more on her skills as a martial artist.'

'How bad is it?' Shouri asked Akisame rather queasily.

'Let's just say that if Miu loses control, the Elder will step in, in order for Kensei to use pressure point techniques to suppress her. That's how bad.' Akisame shook his head. '6 months before Yuuri joined the dojo at age ten was the day that we declared 'the day that never happened'.'

Silence...

xxx

At home, Yuuri was looking for evidences that his family knew he was a mazoku by default due to being the Maou. However...he found more than that.

His father is really a mazoku, descending from 4000 years ago from the Wincott line, from the mazoku that Christel von Wincott took with him to Earth to protect a dangerous family heirloom they wanted to keep away from Shin Makoku, and the key that was held by Erhard, Christel's brother's bloodline. His family is stationed in Earth to watch over Tokyo with six other mazoku families. However, due to human religion by 1000s, when humanity prospered and gained sufficient intelligence to believe in the powers surrounding their world and worship them as Gods and learned how to hate Demons and anything evil. With such strong beliefs, the mazoku had more and more difficulty in using their powers as the elements they wield were getting more attuned to religion, that only the most skilled could use magic anymore.

That, and due to lack of practice nowadays, maryoku declined...that they could only do basic spells anymore to fool humans that they were aging when in reality, they age as slow as any mazoku. His father is only 244 years old yet he appears as a forty year old man when in reality, he's really as youthful as Conrad. He just kept it a secret from his wife so she could live normally and happily that someday, she and he would die happy with grandkids. Yuuri sighed. Yeah, right...once she dies of old age, his father would probably fake his death, and then pretend to be another Shibuya Shouma through record forging!

As for he and his brother...they were half-mazoku through their lineage, as their mother is human. At age 16, they must make a choice on whether they want to live as humans or mazoku. When Shouri was four years old, Conrad came to Earth with a mission...to have the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku reincarnate into a good, happy family, and the Maou of Earth, Bob(whoever he is), guided Conrad to his family, and his mother was only a month pregnant with him at that point thus he had no soul yet. His soul was that of a Wincott who died in war in Shin Makoku. Had she lived, she would have been the 27th, but she died by overexhausting her maryoku in healing to keep casualties to a very minimum. The lady knew that whether as Susanna Julia or...as himself, Yuuri, they would be Maou either way as they were hope that Shin Makoku can recover from the bleak times caused by war. Yuuri knew Julia was the reason he is raised as a girl...given what kind of personality his mother has, she probably thought she could have a son and daughter in one go! Sheesh...as for him and Shouri?

Shouri chose to be mazoku at 16, thus Shouma was using his spell on his brother to look like he was aging. Would his father do the same for him when his birthday comes...? He would have to become a mazoku as he's the freaking Maou...

What a life. He continued training as normal until one day, he too, becomes his own master. He put his father's diary back the way he found it, and skillfully erased his tracks, and left his parents' room. He now knew the truth of himself. Once he goes back to Shin Makoku, he'll be studying hard under Gunter in order to be able to read History Books...regarding Susanna Julia. He wanted to know what was she like before she became him, 'Yuuri'.

Then he worked on techniques. He did promise Wolfram he'll teach him new tricks...and Gunter told him that Wolfram's specialty is Fire Magic and one of the leading practitioners of the element with his prodigious skill. And Fire magic was a Bielefeld Family Specialty. He began researching Fire to repay the blonde for teaching him how to use Maryoku as Yuuri sure has many ways to use that power now. He also studied Earth and Wind Magic to teach to Gwendal and Gunter respectively...once he was done for two weeks, he had gone to the bathroom, and filled up the bathtub before going in.

'Come on...' Yuuri muttered as the water slowly formed a whirlpool...'Alright!' and he was sucked in...

And he found himself in an even bigger bathroom with warm, steamy water. "Now where am I?" he thought wryly as he swam to the pool's stair steps although the splish-splosh sound he made...

'Who's there?'

'J-Just a newcomer! Don't mind me!' Yuuri said nervously as he quickly ran for it and out of the bathroom...however, he was too fast and he used his heels to skid to a stop when Gunter and Conrad came to a corner. 'Waaaah!'

'Your majesty!' and CRASH!

'Waaah! I'm so sorry!' Yuuri wailed as he got off the human pile between himself and Gunter and helped the man up. 'This place is so unfamiliar I was ready to run for Shin Makoku for it...'

'Well, here is safe your majesty.' Gunter reassured him. 'This is Voltaire Castle...Gwendal's home.'

'...heeee?'

xxx

'Sooo...this is Gwendal's house huh? Why's he in Shin Makoku then?' Yuuri asked Gunter after fixing himself up.

'He has duties as First Prince, Yuuri.' Conrad told him. 'We Princes must be stationed to Shin Makoku even if our Maou parent retired. And since he's also the Head of Voltaire House, he is also the Voltaire Representative.'

'Heee...but I don't see the others? So far it's only you, Gunter, Gwendal and Wolfram.'

'Er...the other families are still having issues on who to send.' Conrad coughed. 'The choice of House Representatives is an arduous process. Only the best family member must be sent to represent their house. The others are still on education. But we who you mentioned are handpicked by the will of Shinou himself.'

'Ohhh...oh yes, is Wolfram around? I'm here for a promise!' said Yuuri. 'I promised him that if he teaches me how to use maryoku, I'll teach him new abilities!' this statement surprised the two older men. This certainly explained his stunt in the Border Village.

'Eh he's with Gwendal...'

xxx

'Regarding that, we have no time for that right now, as much as I want to learn something new.' said Wolfram wryly. 'Cavalcade declared war on us.' Yuuri twitched with his emotions running amuck despite the smile on his face...that means his Dou Ki flaring.

'Heee...war neh?' his retainers backed out from that uncomfortable aura he was emitting, and it's clear he's not happy.

'W-well, you know of our situation with humans your majesty.' Gwendal said warily.

'As much as I don't want war, I want you to prepare Gwendal, since you're my specialist regarding warfare. My priority is skill, not numbers even though numbers will help. How many swordsmen we have? Archers? Magic-users and Healers? Where are our quickest supply routes, and sabotage routes? Then information we have on Cavalcade regarding their most skilled people and who will be leading what camp, what equipment they have and their strengths and weaknesses. I also want to use the Kotsuhizoku paired up with magic users and archers for Aerial Attacks, once I see their lifting strength. That, and they're useful for delivering supplies with enemies unable to touch delivered necessities.'

'Aerial attacks...attacking from above...of course, that's possible!' Gwendal swore as they were seeing possibilities and potential in using the Kotsuhizoku.

'Can I count on you for that, Gwendal, if I can't convince Cavalcade not to go with war through diplomacy?' Yuuri asked him. 'We should also take advantage of the terrain within and outside Shin Makoku. Sometimes, knowing the terrain best can even lead to victory. And before that, I want to try the diplomacy card. I wish to go to Cavalcade for a chat.'

'Very well but before we go to war should negotiation fail, we must first acquire the Maou's strongest weapon.' said Gwendal. 'We took to locating it, and we found it in Banderbia Island, a volcanic island whose lava was used to forge Morgif, a sword only the Maou can wield.'

'Oh dear...can we get it, yet keep this ultimate weapon a secret?' Yuuri asked Gwendal with his eye twitching. 'The words strongest and ultimate bring more trouble than they're worth and I'd rather not make our situation harder than it is already. And that, is a no-no in diplomacy.' he said wryly. 'For now, after we acquire Morgif...I'll just be cute during the meeting.' Yuuri smirked. 'People will never take cute people seriously won't they?'

He was met with incredulous looks on their faces.


	6. A Fruitful Field Trip

A Fruitful Field Trip

After a long meeting between his Retainers, Yuuri wanted to relax before tomorrow, while Gunter went to book a ship for them in Banderbia.

'And I'm not even King long enough for this.' Yuuri muttered. He was trained in combat but still...he has a lot of work to do. He was lying on his back on Gwendal's lawn in the gardens. 'Yosh, since we hardly have time...I better teach him other ways to use fire now.' he sensed Wolfram's signature and located him on the stables, combing his horse's hair. 'Hey.'

'What is it your majesty?'

'I have only one to teach you today due to a little field trip to Banderbia. And you have the rest of the day to practice.'

'So...what will you teach me?' Wolfram was nervous and at the same time, anticipant.

'It's very difficult, but with your years of experience, I'm sure you can pull this off. I can say that this ability is capable of cutting and cauterizing at the same time. I call this technique Crimson Lightning Blade.' Wolfram's jaws dropped.

'B-but Lightning isn't fire!' Wolfram sputtered. And he's a Fire practitioner! Yuuri inwardly sighed at their such limited knowledge of fire. Seriously...

'But if the oxygen powering up the fire is hot enough, the fire is capable of becoming Plasma and Plasma is Lightning itself.' Wolfram wouldn't know what ionizing means, so Yuuri tried to make it as simple as possible. 'And Lightning is also in a way, fire. Don't people or trees that get struck by it burn?' Wolfram 'Oh'-ed. 'It's like this...' Yuuri did the technique with some difficulty. 'This is all I can manage for now since I'm not a fire practitioner to begin with.' he said as the technique in his hands is normal fire in appearance yet it looked like lightning. 'The hotter the more crimson in color it is. If you ever lose your sword in a fight, you can wrap your arm and hands with this spell to make makeshift blades, or spear from afar with it. Either way, it's very versatile, so be creative in order to truly own this technique even though I taught you the mechanics. It's weakness is Wind Magic as Wind is Lightning's Natural Insulator while Water Magic, depending on how cold it is, will weaken it to a degree. You have until after our trip to Banderbia to master it.'

'Yes your majesty and thank you for your time.' Wolfram bowed. He couldn't believe that he learned a powerful versatile spell from the King himself...he was kind of honored.

'A promise is a promise!' Yuuri winked. 'I'd teach you more but right now, this is the most powerful I have to teach you in our limited time...so pray that my diplomacy mission is successful.'

'Yes...oh, did anybody tell you about your magic yet?' Wolfram asked Yuuri who blinked, before shaking his head.

'No, why?'

'Your majesty, you already made a pact with an element however...unwittingly.' Wolfram sweatdropped. Yuuri gaped at him.

'Huh? Since when?' Yuuri sputtered incredulously. 'I don't remember doing special rituals!'

'You did during your encounter with that ghost girl upon your arrival. We heard from Weller that story.' Yuuri shuddered at the memory. Wolfram continued while pretending he didn't see Yuuri shudder. 'Unlike Fire, Wind and Earth Magic that makes a practitioner personally pact with the elemental spirit of alliance choice, Water Magic Ritual requires the aspiring practitioner to drink pure water blessed by the Water Spirits. That ghost girl you met is a spirit in disguise.'

'You've got to be kidding me?!'

xxx

'Uncle...' Yuuri approached Conrad who was double-checking his luggage in his room.

'Yes, Yuuri?' Conrad asked Yuuri.

'I need a favor since I can't read and write yet~' Yuuri smiled, complete with his hands clapping once. Conrad nodded and Yuuri went in. 'It's like this...'

xxx

Next day...by the harbor...

'So our cover story is that we're siblings from Conanshia, and we're just there for a Hot Springs break right?' Yuuri asked Conrad. 'And we're Jane and James Dickenson right?' While Conrad stayed as he is, Yuuri was a redhead with blue eyes. His hair was temporarily dyed for the occasion.

'Yes.' Conrad nodded. 'It's easy to remember. Let's go!'

'Yes~!'

xxx

Voltaire Castle...

Gwendal found three scrolls. One with his name on it, Gunter's and Wolfram's. He opened his scroll and he found a short letter from Conrad.

**Gwendal, since his majesty can't read and write our language yet, I wrote this for him.**  
**These are other spells he thoroughly researched in his world to add to your arsenal, so**  
**study hard!**

**-Conrad**

When Gwendal further unwound the scroll, he found Earth-related spells and instructions in how to do it. He found about 20 other ways to use Earth Magic as well as combination with other elements. He figured that it's the same for Gunter and Wolfram as well. Gunter came in carrying paperwork... 'Oh Gunter, just in time.' the pink-haired man blinked.

'Eh?'

'For you.' Gwendal tossed him his scroll. 'From his majesty although Conrad had to write it down for him.'

'Really?!' Gunter gasped as he looked at his scroll. 'His majesty shouldn't have!' he gasped in delight, happy that he's learning new spells from the King. 'I have no idea Earth is so advanced in magic...'

Gunter got it wrong.

Sure, humans are creative when 'creating' magic for their novels and comics, but they're NOT magicians.

xxx

The ship...

'Waah...it's my first time on a ship~' Yuuri marveled happily as they started sailing. 'How long will it be to Banderbia?'

'It'll take us three days thus...but will you be OK?' Conrad asked him worriedly. 'You're not getting painful pokes anywhere, right?' yesterday, Yuuri asked Gwendal if the Voltaire castle has a number of small blades he can hide under his skirt, sleeves and boots, as well as daggers. He can't carry a sword on their 'field trip', so...well...Gwendal had his rather odd request fulfilled.

'Nope. Shigure-sensei trained me how to hide blades on my person without feeling any form of discomfort even while fighting, so I'm OK.' Yuuri grinned. 'Wanna learn how?' Conrad laughed weakly.

'I'd love to although my muscles will get in the way unless you know how to bypass my build?'

'Sure! I know how~!' Yuuri chirped. 'I'll teach you what I know about weapons!' Yuuri knew it was so cliche, what with he and three of his retainers making up four elements. Thus he would teach his Uncle the Art of Weaponry that he learns from Shigure, and physically train him using the 'Akisame Way'. This way, Conrad will also power-up.

xxx

Voltaire Castle...

'Eh? From him?' Wolfram asked Gwendal who gave him his scroll.

'He certainly has interesting ideas that just changed our views on magic.' said Gwendal. 'I had no idea something like this is possible either. Gunter and I received new spells from him as well. All three of us can rise from where we are now into more than just leading practitioners of our crafts. We can become Masters.'

'I had no idea all this is possible until now.' said Gunter. 'Compared to Earth, we are very left behind in Magic.' he sniffled gloomily. 'Even we of the Ten Aristocrats...! This is horrible!'

'Sigh, quit your sniveling and get working.' Gwendal griped at the pink-haired man who sat in his Corner of Woe. 'We have to at least learn some of this until the planned Peace Talks.'

xxx

That night, in the ship...

'Uncle...we're not invited so WHY are we going to a party?' Yuuri twitched as Conrad helped him into his dress by buttoning up the back. His pink-white-purple dress was pretty cute and knee-length under which, is dark purple stockings and heels. On his head is a lacy headband that matched his dress(and also hid his hairpins underneath). 'Gunter even packed a really cute dress and wig which means he's anticipating this...'

'We~ll...I was surprised too actually.' said Conrad. 'A sailor told us that all first-class passengers must attend the party, whether invited or not.'

'Really now? Or is that an excuse to vacate our rooms simultaneously without suspicion so they can freely loot rooms for valuables and money?' Yuuri drawled wryly with a rather impish grin as Conrad snorted.

'That's also a possibility...so we better hide our valuables before we leave. Go on ahead Yuuri, I'll fix everything.'

'Eh? Sure...but I'm not dancing!' Yuuri sputtered out awkwardly before leaving.

'That's what they all~ say until someone asks them out...' Conrad chuckled as his godson left. Upon his closing the door, a shadow appeared by the windows.

xxx

The deck...

Yuuri found himself with a lot of attention due to his looks, dress and creamy white skin(such skin color is a sign of nobility), that many men approached him for a dance, mistaking him for a real girl. Yuuri just put on a fake smile and played along. His gracefulness and seemingly light feet entranced and enamored the men he was with. Heck, much to Conrad's disbelief, he was more and feminine than any noblewomen he's met and known! Shocking, isn't it? Just how the hell did they raise him and what exactly, are the standards of nobility in Earth?

'Wow, I'm speechless.' said a voice behind him. 'He's really something, isn't he?'

'I-I'll say...he'll be a heartbreaker, this one.' Conrad shook his head in amusement. 'Oh well, let him have fun. He's happy that he gets to have his first time traveling and partying on a ship. His family at home will be hard-pressed to afford something like this after all.'

'Oy oy...he has the treasury doesn't he?'

'Even so, he's not spending it all like others would. He's simply...taking full advantage of 'field trips' to enjoy perks he never once tasted. But I think I should legally kill that guy...' Conrad threatened with a smile as Yuuri's current partner was trying to kiss him and he got ready with his sword. Before he could kiss Yuuri, Yuuri held up a finger to stop him while still being polite and acting all shy and cute. 'That does it, step in!'

'Yes yes...'

xxx

Yuuri had his fair share of shameless flirts, until...a Drag Queen dressed like an arabian dancer cut in. 'Hey there sugar, want a dance with me?' Yuuri looked before sweatdropping. A muscular guy, in _drag_? Even funnier in a good-natured way, he actually made it work!

'Eh sure...(thanks for cutting in, I really can't handle that guy anymore!)'

'Let's have fun, you and me!(women are allies! Let's get you away from that pervert, shall we?)' they then began to dance. 'Sooo your majesty, I'm your bodyguard for the night.' said the drag queen to Yuuri's surprise. 'Captain's security so...'

'I understand.' Yuuri smiled. 'But still, I'm glad you saved me. I'm not into lolicon old men!' his partner chuckled weakly at that. After a round, the queen dragged him to the buffet for dinner, when an alarm bell rang.

'PIRATES! EVERYBODY HIDE!'

'Ohya ohya...and to think we were just on a Retrieval Job...' said the queen wryly.

'Why not? Isn't ship travel always jinxed by pirate attacks?' Yuuri giggled. 'It's so cliche.'

'So what do you want to do, Yuuri?' Conrad asked her. 'We fight?'

'I need a big enough space.' Yuuri told them. 'For now, we play the hostage until I give the signal. You two protect the citizens once I give the OK.' Yuuri then made a peace sign and the two men nodded.

'Yessir.' panic and mayhem occurred as a pirate ship sailed fast, and pirates boarded their ship by using planks. And to Yuuri's disbelief, the pirates wore...cropped sailor uniforms! Ewwww!

'Alright you shitty snots, listen up! If you don't wanna die do as we say!' the oldest man who appears to be the captain. 'Round em' up boys! You women! Board our ship now! You're working for us now!' the women had no choice but to do as they say with resignated grim looks on their faces. Conrad and the Queen were forced watch as Yuuri was also taken as the pirates searched the crowd, along with the other children and teenagers. 'You kids loved by your folks, you'll sell well in Slave Trade!'

Once Yuuri was near the deck with the pirates holding the children...Yuuri raised his left hand showing the peace sign, and he sharply turned around to knee his captor in the nuts HARD, and his scream alarmed the other captors into looking.

'You bitch!' however, Yuuri was very fast as he used Jujutsu to subdue them all in believable speed while showing off great strength belying his figure, and grabs and throws them around while Conrad and the Queen fought off the pirates near the adult hostages. By the time they were done, their opponents are knocked out, while in Yuuri's case, he twisted and locked his opponents' limbs together and formed a circle using their bodies. Yuuri then went for the Captain and the other pirates on the Pirate Ship, followed by his men.

'Uncle, Mister, rescue the women and children! I'll handle the Pirates!'

'Roger!' and by himself, Yuuri is a force on his own already.

xxx

'My Beatrice!' a gentleman cried as he hugged his daughter. 'How can I repay the three of you? Although why did you wait until everybody was rounded up?'

'We need space and everyone else put out of the way in one place, thus there's plenty of room for us to retaliate.' Yuuri told him. 'Had we fought while everyone is still scattered, the nearest pirate can simply hold you captive and threaten us by holding their swords at your throats, making the hostage situation worser than it is or worse, kill one of the passengers just to prove how dangerous they are. That is why we waited this long.'

'I see...but you sure have interesting eyes, young lady...they're black.' he quipped as the three males froze in horror.

'Um ah it's a trick of the light!' said Yuuri hastily and panickingly. 'We're under a deck roof!' the man chuckled before shaking his head.

'If you say so but still, I'm grateful!' he said. 'I shall keep quiet but if I were you, I'd put spare contacts on while everyone else is enjoying a happy reunion. Yours seemed to fly out when you were fighting.'

xxx

'Will that guy snitch on us?' Yuuri asked Conrad worriedly.

'I don't think so your majesty.' said the queen. 'Since we saved everyone tonight, he won't snitch on us. If he did, we'd have Shimaron Patrol on us right now. They're rounding up the pirates you bashed all over the place but still, nice moves!' he said, impressed.

'Heehee! Thanks~!'

'I wonder if the rest of the trip will be peaceful though...' said Conrad weakly. 'For a while, we'll be heroes as long as that gentleman doesn't leak out what we are. We should rest tonight. We've had a rough day.'

'Right...'


	7. The Cursed(?) Volcanic Island

The Cursed(?) Volcanic Island

That next day...

Indeed, they were heroes!

Everyone on the ship gave them their respects, and the crew were giving them good service fit for a King. Ahem...apparently that was because a lot of nobles were on the ship. Apparently, the party from last night was for the debut of Cavalcade's First Princess Beatrice, and her father was Lord Mishna Heathcriffe, the second Prince of Cavalcade. The mazoku's jaws dropped upon learning that. That, and Heathcriffe himself approached them for a chat.

Apparently, he had heard that Shin Makoku's new King is a Soukoku halfling, and a 15 year old child at that. It was the reason why his father wanted to start a war in the first place to take advantage of Yuuri's inexperience in leading a country, and hopefully, annex the mazoku nations to Cavalcade to make their territories bigger. Yuuri proceeded to talk to Heathcriffe that he found war, no matter the reason why it started, foolish, and he talked about what will happen either way because the fallout is on the people-not their leaders. Something he wanted to avoid as his priority is his people's well-being. And a happy nation means an even more loyal nation to their sovereign. War makes the opposite effect as the families left behind by their deceased father, brothers, husbands and lovers will stew with resentment and anger as War was normally waged for greedy reasons. War is rarely waged for the right reasons on a scale of 1/100.

However, Yuuri worded it so carefully that he got the Prince convinced, and promised him to convince his father to stop the war he planned on starting.

Bot Conrad and Yozak were concerned.

WHO leaked information that Yuuri is a 15-year-old Soukoku halfling AND an inexperienced new King? There's a spy or traitor in the country!

xxx

Voltaire Castle...

Gwendal.

Is.

Pissed.

He received a letter from Yozak about the incident on the ship, and their fruitful chat with Cavalcade's Second Prince, and Yuuri had the man convinced so it depends on Heathcriffe's convincing powers now to stop his father, while using their time in the ship to endear the mazoku to the man. Yuuri planned on visiting Cavalcade personally if Heathcriffe couldn't. So he had his informants watch out for the return of the Second Prince. But this got him worried. Who leaked out such sensitive information regarding their King? This started a potential war in the first place!

He'll turn down Shin Makoku and the Ten Provinces upside-down if he has to or he's not the First Prince for nothing!

xxx

Banderbia...

'Here's our stop.' said Yozak as they got off the boat.

'Only a few of us?' Yuuri blinked. 'Why?'

'Well, the ship will also head home for Cavalcade, so a lot of people are still on the ship.' said Yozak. 'They'll go home after the ship stocks up on supplies.'

'Oh OK. But at any rate, I'm glad we're on land...my first sea trip was fun but job comes first.' Yozak and Conrad sweatdropped.

'...you call fighting and bashing pirates fun?'

'Yup! During my second year of training, my Masters would often take me on Field Trips involving taking down criminal organizations, bodyguard jobs, rescue jobs and stuff like that. It's something Martial Artists do. We Disciples are often made to watch, or do Covert Support by our own judgment since we're not allowed to do dangerous parts until we're 15...it's my first time taking out pirates.'

'Heee...and when did you start?'

'10 years old.' the men froze. 10...?

xxx

Up on a stopover...

It was Crepe Shop Echigo, and they were all enjoying their Crepes. Yuuri was especially happy as this world's crepes were tastier than Earth Crepes that had too much sugar and milk that overwhelmed other flavors. Crepes in this world were very tasty and flavorful and were thinking of 'improving' his own version in the castle. It helps that one of his mentors were art perfectionists and cooking is included in said art that he learned how to cook better than his own freaking mother.

After that, they went further up to reach a village, where they booked a Hotel for the night, while going up to the volcano. Hiking was easy for a King who's capable of easily scaling terrain and jump several meters high effortlessly. Honestly, one minute he could be serious, business-like and professional, as well as knowing what he really is doing, and a child the next who simply wants to have fun on 'field-trips'. Not even Conrad, his godfather could figure him out and that was saying something. But one thing they know, due to a century or so of experience.

The child-like persona...is a mask. A perfectly crafted mask. Sometimes his smile doesn't match his feelings or his eyes say another thing entirely while being cheerful and bubbly about it. Upon reaching the volcano...

'Here we are, where our informants figure Morgif was here.' said Yozak as they were in a river of Hot Springs.

'Wow...pure hot springs like this are incredibly rare...' Yuuri marveled with his childish glee. 'And a legendary weapon is happily in holiday here?'

'You could say that.' Yozak chuckled. 'And now we're getting him out of retirement after 4000 years or so. But we better be careful.' he said with a wary grim expression. '...the locals say that the springs up in these parts is cursed.' he said. 'The locals who tried swimming in here cry in searing hot, numbing pain. The water begins to boil like crazy whenever someone approaches, and when some people decided a 'Test of Courage' to investigate but had to do really quickly because the heat heats up wooden boats, they come out traumatized with fear, repeating the words 'the face'. They're in the loony bin to this day.' Yuuri blanched at that.

'Something out of Ghost Stories...' Yuuri shuddered. 'At any rate, is there a strong boat for us to use so the heat won't affect us?'

'Yes...a week before you came, we had it constructed just for this job since we don't know how it'll affect us.' said Conrad. 'Let's go.' they boarded the boat and sailed further into the caverns and Yuuri let out glowing white balls of light to fully illuminate the cavern.

'Ohhh? Missy can do magic in human territories?' Yozak whistled, impressed.

'I supposedly can't?'

'Er it's just that magic for mazoku is harder to do in Human Territories.' said Conrad. 'Due to religion.'

'Oh, my family religion is Shinto, a religion that worships spirits and deities, as well as establishing a connection to Japan's ancient past. In Japan, there's just so many deities that it's easy for me to get along with nature spirits, so I can easily use magic in human lands.' Yuuri told them. 'It's no trouble for me. Had my family religion been Buddhism, that's another story entirely. I'll be just like any other mazoku, Maou or not.'

'It all depends then.' they sailed around some more with Yuuri looking around, until... 'Stop! Found it!'

'Where?'

'Right in front of me underwater.' Yuuri grinned. 'And by the looks of his expression, he's happy he's found.' Yozak and Conrad went to see for themselves to see the rather expressive sword trying to 'say something' with it's facial expressions. 'Now how to get to him without getting hurt by cursed water?' he frowned when he tried something out. His domain was water wasn't it? He focused on pulling a Moses and split the water, so he could go down on dry land and pick up Morgif, before jumping back up to the boat and the water returned to normal. 'Got him!' they rowed out of the caverns with Morgif in tow.

xxx

'Now what?' Yuuri asked Conrad. 'We go home?'

'Er...how do I explain this...' Conrad said rather uncomfortably. 'To power-up Morgif after 4000 years in 'forced holiday' as you put it...he needs to devour human souls.' Yuuri's expression, was priceless.

'W-wha...EHHHH?! NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! I'M NOT KILLING ANYBODY!' Yuuri sputtered out in mortified horror that he needed to kill.

'Maybe one or two souls will do your majesty. Humans who are terminally-ill to the brink of death in Hospitals so they're happier put out of their misery?' Yozak tried to cheer him up. 'Or death row criminals too much of a danger to the populace they serve society better by being six-feet-under? Either way the little guy needs to eat. After some souls, you can freely use his powers afterwards.' Conrad gave Yozak a seriously harsh glare for this.

Yuuri whimpered. After some time and nervous fidgeting, he gulped audibly.

'P-Prison...'

So to the prison they went. They bribed the officials into leaving to have a 'private chat' so they could get Yuuri in. Yozak tossed sleep powder all over the place and they waited for thirty minutes for the powder to dissipate, and every inmate fast asleep.

'Alright Morgif...just take what you need and just enough, OK? I really don't want to do this you know. Just eat only Death Row Criminals, OK?' because this was murder was left unsaid, as Yuuri shakily held up Morgif. The jewel on Morgif's forehead glowed as souls began flying out of cells, and Morgif took his fill of souls...and wound up killing the criminals they took souls from, with the sword giving an audible burp. Now that they got what they want, they quickly fled the prison. By the time he was done, Yuuri felt terribly shaken.

They were his first kills afterall. He was as pale as chalk, and shaking.

The dam broke.

xxx

'Yozak...' Conrad started out after they put Yuuri to bed.

'I know but that's what the books said, didn't it?' Yozak told him. 'Morgif needed human souls to sustain himself for a couple centuries, so the Maou can freely use his powers for who cares how long. The few souls Morgif took should last him a couple centuries, so his majesty won't be doing this again anytime soon. He's clearly shaken. His first time killing people but they're people who serve society better by being dead. Death Row Criminals speak volumes as it is.'

'He'll take a while to recover. First kills are always horrible and we'd know that best being soldiers ourselves.' Conrad muttered darkly. 'But I didn't want Yuuri to face this just yet.'

'War's coming. Our hands are forced.' Yozak told him. 'If old man Heathcriffe and his majesty failed that diplomacy talk...he has to get used to killing soon. He can't break down on the battlefield or he'll be killed. Well, what cheers him up the easiest?'

'I don't know...I hardly know my own Godson.' Conrad deflated. 'On his first few days here, he spent most of it sleeping from overusing his maryoku in putting out a village fire and ripening the fields.'

xxx

Next morning...

'Yuuri, time for break...fast?' Conrad croaked as he saw his godson looking at his sword that stood erect. 'Yuuri?'

'Oh, good morning uncle.' Yuuri told him. 'Morgif and I were...talking.' Conrad blinked.

'Hee...so what did you talk about?'

'...let's just say my life as King will be very interesting.' Yuuri sighed rather tiredly. 'I just hope my term isn't so bleak and dark but those are just dreams...right? A peaceful reign...I'll most likely pull off a Shinou, he said. But I hardly know anything about the First King so I have no clue what he's talking about. Maybe Shinou went through a lot of trouble before peace?'

'Well...there's no such thing as a fairytale reign, Yuuri. A lot of Maous will happily tell you about that.' Conrad said as he sat besides Yuuri on the bed, and hugged him. 'But you're not alone, OK?'

'Un.'

'Come on now, have a bath and breakfast because our ship will leave at noon sharp.'


	8. In which Yuuri has the boys work

In which Yuuri has the boys work

Back home in Voltaire Castle...it's been days since their return yet Yuuri never showed up, with Conrad having to take meals to his room since he never stepped a foot outside.

'His majesty hasn't left his room since he got back.' Gunter frowned with worry as a pgeon came which Gwendal took to read. 'What happened?'

'He had his 'first kill' cherry popped Christ-kyou.' said Yozak. 'He had to take human lives to power up Morgif and he's been depressed since. He only deals beat-downs not killings. But war's coming if Prince Heathcriffe fails to convince his father to drop it. And better sooner than crying in the middle of the battlefield.' he sighed. 'Conrad, how is he?'

'Still the same. But he also talks to Morgif.' said Conrad. 'He could understand what the sword says since he's told me that Morgif tells him about his old days to teach him how hard it is to build a peaceful Kingdom before Daikenja left him in Banderbia before his death. It might be Morgif's way of teaching him and educating him at the same time since ruling isn't as easy as Yuuri hopes for it to be.' he said. 'We didn't even know Daikenja left him there and it's not in books.'

'Direct History lessons from Morgif, is it?' Gunter gasped incredulously. 'He may know events not in books. I wonder how his majesty will take to History directly from Morgif himself?'

'But at any rate, he can't sulk forever.' Gwendal griped as he placed the letter for the other men to see. Gunter, Yozak and Conrad looked at the letter and 'Ohhh!'-ed.

'What can cheer him up I wonder?' Gunter sighed gloomily. 'Can this letter do it?'

'He seems close to Wolfram because appearance-wise, they appear the same age so he approaches him more.' said Conrad. 'We send him?'

xxx

Wolfram wondered what can he do for Yuuri considering he hardly knew the childishly dangerous King. He heard he came home depressed after crying for hours on the ship home, after killing a few people to power up Morgif and said people are Death Row Criminals. Even then, he still didn't like to kill. He headed for the guest room where Yuuri stayed but he found him heading to the gardens. "Heika?" he quickly went to the gardens to see the youngest king in all of Shin Makoku's history sit on the edge of a fountain with a melancholic look in his eyes. When the winds blew gently against him, his long black hair was spread by the winds. For mazoku to gaze upon such a sight, to them, it was beautiful. Soukoku are very rare for their power and beauty. 1/1000 chances of a Soukoku birth in any family occurs.

For a Soukoku to become Maou chosen by Shinou's will, Shin Makoku's history will surely turn. Whether for better or for worse, was up to Yuuri's will himself. As far as anybody was concerned, he is beautiful, more feminine than a real woman of all things, powerful, skilled and dangerous, yet he never wanted to kill anyone and by character, he was as harmless as a butterfly unless circumstances demand it so, and would retaliate after ensuring no unnecessary casualties occur. He was taught and raised to never kill by his teachers. He is to only use his skills to protect and save, never kill. It was a law Yuuri grew up with as to those accustomed to killing-apparently in Earth that happens a lot especially done by some fighters, are prone to falling to 'the path of the devil'. It was the reason Yuuri broke down and cried as he feared he would become a monster as he killed a lot of people to power up Morgif after centuries of slumber. He was taught that after his first kill, his next few kills will make him gradually numb until it's as normal as breathing and can kill in a blink. His first step in that prison was already too much for him.

In the past days he locked himself up, he avoided everyone, and would take eight baths in one day, as if in a bid to wash off the scent of blood before he could come out smelling fresh, making sure he didn't have the slightest whiff of copper on him. Now that he came out after quite a while, dressed in his military uniform of his own design, his confidence was restored that he no longer reeked of blood even if the deed stayed like a scar in his soul that showed in his melancholic expression that greatly contrasted his usual childishly playful innocent demeanor. He would surely do his utmost best to avoid killing in the future. 'Heika.' Wolfram announced his presence.

'Oh, hello.' Yuuri smiled a rather forced smile at him. 'Have you been working hard with what I gave you?'

'Yes, although mastering a spell takes some time until casting it is as easy as blinking.' Wolfram answered him. 'Oh yes, we have received a letter from Prince Heathcriffe.' he said with the most beautiful smile he could muster, as his job was to cheer up the depressed king. 'He managed to convince his father to stop trying to wage war on us.' Yuuri gasped in delight. 'Your argument won. It helps that you saved Princess Beatrice, the King's favorite granddaughter as she is the only female child in the family for generations of the Heathcriffe Royal Family. Their male blood is _that_ strong that there's never a daughter till now.'

'I see...that's wonderful!' Yuuri cried in delight, happy at the good news. That means no war and no killing! By the smile of relief and delight in Yuuri's eyes, Wolfram knew Yuuri was considerably cheered up since his old smile was back. 'What did the others think?' his slight child-like way of speaking was back too.

'They're relieved as well, but secret preparations will still undergo...just incase.' said Wolfram as he sat with Yuuri. 'So, about your own magic training...'

'Yes, I have my own spells down...my only concern now is Team Spells.' Yuuri chuckled. 'I just hope we make time to train on team spells sometimes, but all of us are so busy...once we go home to Shin Makoku, every soldier will start training while I'm stuck with tutoring. Hopefully I can train ojiue with what time I can get for myself.'

'But Weller-kyou can't use magic being what he is.' Wolfram pointed out with a perplexed expression.

'I know. I have other things to teach him to compensate.' said Yuuri. 'And I just know how. Yozak will be training alongside him. I need Gwendal to help me procure training equipment for those two...once I determine their limits...and you, Gwendal and Gunter will certainly not be left behind. I'll work you just as hard.' he chuckled. 'Ojiue is my bodyguard, Yozak works as a spy, Gunter my tutor and Gwendal in charge of the country until I learn how to read and write...what's your job in Shin Makoku?'

'I represent the Bielefeld Clan sent to work as a vassal for you, Heika.' Wolfram answered.

'That means you have plenty of time as well! Good good.' Yuuri chimed. 'We will get working upon returning home.'

Wolfram wondered how exactly will this butterfly train them upon return to Shin Makoku.

xxx

Shin Makoku two days later...

There was a test of strength conducted by Yuuri. So far, in terms of physical strength, Yozak was the strongest with Conrad following second and Gwendal third. Wolfram is physically the weakest. In terms of speed, Gunter was quite the surprise. Then again, his element is wind which came naturally for him. Endurance it was Gwendal and the boys know why. Flexibility and Nimbleness, it was Wolfram due to his build and in Stamina, it was Conrad. Yuuri determined how much weights to use on them and Gisela...is their task mistress. Yuuri chucked all of them to the mountains with their training menu...the way Koetsuji Akisame trained his brother Shouri. Yuuri found a way around the paperwork. By connecting himself to anyone in the castle, he can temporarily learn the language of Shin Makoku and can read and write as long as they are physically connected. So a maid or soldier would take turns touching his head while he did the paperwork. This is to ensure Gwendal gets training too since the man practically ran the country as Regent before Shinou summoned him. And Yuuri knew he underestimated paperwork since the stacks...were GINORMOUSLY TALL! He organized the paperwork by date and by type before working on them, starting with the smallest pile. He also forwarded letters meant for his retainers to their training grounds, complete with a block of wood, writing materials and paper.

He would instill the power of Pink Muscles in his Retainers before he trains them in other things. He had heard of Gisela's reputation as 'Sergeant' that not even Gwendal could say no to, thus he has full confident in her working his retainers till they dropped in training in the wild. Not only that, in the courtyard...Yuuri moved his office there, so he could work while watching over the training of EVERY SOLDIER IN THE CASTLE, thus a maid was always holding his head in work.

Three months ended...but what nobody knew is that his Retainers were made to train three times harder and more arduous and strenuous, than the subordinates who were a level slightly lower than them. That and they trained in the wild, their subordinates trained within the castle. Yuuri also trained their subordinates in Iaido and Kendo, physical training aside. He also taught them the 'butterfly catching technique' incase they were disarmed and had a sword coming onto them, and Jujutsu techniques using a dummy...filled with rocks in a bid to imitate human weight. While the soldiers and subordinates are training, Yuuri also trained while doing his paperwork. He was strengthening his ki and making it very potent, and every night, he would train using his strengthened Ki.

When they returned from the woods, changed men...Yuuri tested their body, and their newfound strength and speed. And he was quite happy. 'Things worked out better than I thought!' Yuuri chirped happily. 'It seems you did well in pushing them, Gisela because it's more than I expected!'

'Ohohoho! I earned my nickname through merit, heika!' Gisela chuckled heartily as Gisela earned ghost-from-the-dead glares from the men.

'And what about the paperwork, heika?' Gwendal asked Yuuri worriedly. Annoying the work may be but getting them done runs the country!

'All done! You guys can check it tomorrow after today's off. I expect you guys to really rest after a nice long bath, OK?' Yuuri smiled. 'Oh, I also worked your men to the bone, so don't worry about them getting left behind.'

'EHHHH?!' Gwendal, Conrad and Wolfram gawked.

'Oh my! But how did you do work AND training the men at the same time?!' Gunter sputtered out.

'That's some serious multi-tasking bocchan...how did you do it?' Yozak whistled, impressed.

'I temporarily moved the office outside the courtyard so I can supervise.' Yuuri smiled. 'So I can do both. Rest in your rooms and maids will deliver meals until tonight.'

xxx

The baths...

'Ahhhhnnn...paradise, paradise!' Yozak sighed as after a thorough scrubbing and shampooing their hair thrice, they soaked in the hot tubs.

'I can feel tension going away...' Gunter said blissfully in relaxation.

'We better take advantage for now before he decides to chuck us to boot camp again.' Wolfram shuddered. 'These three months are hell!' they all nodded in agreement. These three months, were merciless especially with 'Sergeant' Gisela von Christ employed to work their asses till they dropped before healing them all, and then do it again!

Next day...

Gwendal, Gunter, Conrad and Wolfram checked all the paperwork in both approved and reject piles. Some even had Yuuri's comments and reasons why they made the cut and some went to the literary chopping block. He did a great job so far and met their approval.

'I did really good huh?' Yuui chuckled. 'After a week, I have something new for you, while doubling your weights. Another three months of work, so enjoy your week's worth of day off, m'kay?' he said heartily as he clapped his hands. His retainers' jaws dropped.

'AGAIN?!'

'Yup, again. After all, just incase, remember?' Yuuri pointed out to his stumped-looking Retainers. 'I want all four of you stronger than me and you have the potential, add the fact that mazoku have really long lives. Due to the way I was raised, I can't be like you guys.' he said sadly. 'I will tell you what to do after this week. So for now, I'll go home. I have my own training to catch up to after all.' they all sighed in relief. 'Just don't rust on your holiday!'

And after bidding them goodbye, he had gone to the infirmary for Gisela's instructions. He had a feeling he'll need her in the future...he then wore his casual clothes and dunked himself in the bath tub. He saw the swirly incoming and next thing he knew, he's back in his house, and the bath tub. The day was still a weekend. See Ryouzanpaku he did.

'Sensei, what am I to do next?' Yuuri asked Kensei as he flared his Ki that got the man astonished when he did. Yuuri's Ki was potent yet flowing smoothly.

'Your ki flows beautifully like a tranquil river flow yet as concentrated as viscous fluid.' Kensei praised him. 'A rare trait in Dou Ki types. How did you do it?'

'Well...mastering my heart was quite the task.' said Yuuri sheepishly. 'I watched many heart-wrenching movies that made me cry, angry and plain scared while doing Ki training...until I'm no longer affected. How is it?' Kensei sweatdropped at what he did...at least, that's what Yuuri told him. In reality, he trained hard in Shin Makoku to achieve this level of control, and it helps that time between worlds pass differently. 'It's my way so I dunno how others do it and it's up to their quirks. It depends on them I guess.' he shrugged. 'Anything else I should do?'

'Keep your methods up since it works.' Kensei recommended. 'A bit unusual but what works, works. Now then, we move on to martial arts, but at home, keep your trick up.'

'Hai~!'

'Now then, due to your body form, you're very flexible and have a soft body so I will teach you a matching art.' said Kensei. 'I will teach you Jeet Kune Do. I'm sure you've heard of it.' he chuckled.

'Hai...Bruce Lee comes to mind.' said Yuuri.

'Yes. He's a genius and a movie star to boot. But preferred to use his art in his movies than how we use martial arts.' Kensei said while nodding. 'The principles of Jeet Kune Do is a style without a style with direct, non classical, and straightforward movements, and with minimal movement with maximum effect and extreme speed. It is also known as 'Intercepting Fist' as a practitioner attacks as his enemy attacks. So in a way, it's both defense and offense.' he explained. Like Hika-Ken, it's true value lies in it's simplicity and easy to master. Bruce Lee also said that the way to attack is as if you're expressing your feelings in a punch or kick in however way you want to do it.' he explained. 'Typical of martial arts, it has four ranges of combat: Kicking, Punching, Trapping and Grappling. The most important of all...be like water.'

'Be like...water?' Yuuri blinked. Ironically, that's his magical element...

'Water was what he used as an example as water can easily adapt into anything to become anything and be fluid like water.' Kensei told him. 'In translation, you must be able to adapt and act accordingly to any situation without losing your cool, and not waste any movement as a wasted movement is a waste of energy and an opening for your enemy to attack you. It also focuses on 'combat realism' as Bruce Lee did not believe in flashy moves as he believes in being direct to the point and absorb what is useful as you go with Wing Chun as the basis and foundation of this art. That is Jeet Kune Do.' he then got into fighting stance. 'We'll begin by sparring! If you understood my explanations, you'll be good in Jeet Kune Do in no time! Jeet Kune Do has no set moveset, just principles and ahem, winging it!'

'Hai!' Yuuri nodded as he got into fighting stance.

'So before that, I'll teach you what Wing Chun is first...'


	9. In which Yuuri gets set-up

In which Yuuri gets set-up

For a week, Yuuri trained with Akisame hard in Jeet Kune Do. Moves aside, he needed the mindset too. The ability to think quickly in how to strike back without wasting movement. Coincidence that Jeet Kune Do is 'be like water' and his magical elemental magic IS water. Is this fate by any chance? That's what he thought. He even naturally excelled in Jeet Kune Do and took it like fish to water With his gracefulness, nimbleness, agility, speed and flexibility that can put to shame a real woman, his Jeet Kune Do looks beautiful in any martial artists' eyes. Kenichi even described him as a ballerina doing martial arts. He also spends time with Akisame, improving his body, reflexes and his strength without losing his body figure. He also taught Kenichi Jeet Kune Do principles...only, Kenichi would use all else he learned from the other masters as his foundation, not the original Wing Chun he was using.

There are six masters in the dojo...and three MMA Students. The Shibuya brothers and Kenichi, while Miu uses her family's style mixed with acrobatics and gymnastics with great textbook knowledge of other arts.

'Hey Yuuri-chan,' said Miu as they were in a clothing store. 'What should we buy? It's been a while since we last went shopping...'

'Well, something cute, but easy to move in because we're martial artists remember?' said Yuuri as he was browsing in the shirts area. 'I want to wear skirts just once but being a guy, that's impossible...' he giggled as the salesladies next to him did a double-take. 'Kenichi-san said I'd give a lot of people nightmares if I wear skirts but I don't know what he means by that.' Miu sweatdropped. The nightmare part Kenichi was talking about is 'the reveal'. If Yuuri ever wore a skirt(he wears panties, not briefs) and his opponents sees his thing, they'll freak out. Yuuri is a boy...who isn't a boy after all.

If any, he's more feminine than any girl out there.

It's really a shame indeed.

'Uwaaah! Maybe I can wear a skirt just this once!' Yuuri squealed as he picked up a dress. 'This one is so cute!' he picked out a pale blue dress with dark blue accents of lace and trim. 'What do you think?' he said as he showed the dress to Miu.

'That looks good on you!' Miu giggled. 'Try it on! I'm not done with mine yet!'

'Hai~!' Yuuri ran off for the dressing room.

'H-hey miss, is that one really a boy?' a saleslady approached Miu with a baffled look at the dressing room.

'Hai...he's really a boy.' many jaws dropped. 'Although his looks and heart is that of a woman. He's more feminine than any girl I met.'

'No way!' and much to the disbelief of the salesladies, Yuuri showed his tryouts to Miu who approved and took out more dresses...after finishing her own shopping. On the way home, Yuuri came across a fight by the abandoned church Kenichi and some guy in a hood. On the roof, was a guy in goggles and a little girl captive?! Then by a tree, he saw Akisame and Sakaki watching. He crept up to the tree stealthily while hiding his shopping.

'Yo, Yuuri-chan.' Akisame greeted. 'You saw eh?'

'Hai. Who's the guy in the cloak, in goggles and why is Honoka-chan hostage?' Yuuri asked as his face frowned deeper per question.

'Blackmail.' said Sakaki. 'From what I hear, goggles boy is using Honoka as a hostage to both blonde boy and Kenichi. Honoka visits blondie on a daily basis and she's Kenichi's sister. Blondie and goggles are in a gang of martial artist kids called Ragnarok and since blondie was straying, we have this situation.'

'AND we're not interfering unless Honoka-chan is in danger.' said Akisame. 'Teachers must not interfere in their disciples' fights...unless warranted. But we'll chuck you instead. I hear you're learning Jeet Kune Do from Kensei?' he asked as Miu, Ukita, Niijima and Takeda came as reinforcements, but could only watch from the background. Honoka's calling for her brother snapped Tanimoto out of his frozen state and came to rescue her from 20.

'Kenichi-san's grown so much, hasn't he? A few months ago, he'd freak at a budding fight or an attack, but now...' Yuuri smiled. 'He's not quite there yet, but he's becoming a man.'

'You think? I still think he's a bit far.' Sakaki pointed out.

'Ohoho...I like what I'm seeing though!' Yuuri chirped heartily. The fight ended when Tanimoto passed out on his feet and the others got to the two beaten boys.

'Nice fight!'

'How long were you up there?!' an irate Miu growled in annoyance at the three males who went down.

'Right from the very beginning!' Yuuri chirped. 'Women shouldn't interfere in a man's fight!'

'You're a BOY!' Miu cried with a comical bighead, effectively being the Tsukkomi to Yuuri's Boke.

'That beauty is a boy? No way!' Takeda wailed, unable to believe Yuuri is a boy.

'Yeah, I can't believe it either...he's prettier than any girl I met so far!' Ukita agreed with a shudder, causing Miu and Yuuri to sweatdrop.

'Teachers shouldn't interfere in their pupil's fight.' Akisame quipped.

'Besides, he's winning even with Honoka as hostage.' said Sakaki. 'If she's in real danger, of course we'll interfere.' he said. 'Let's take the twerps home and Akisame will fix them good.'

xxx

Next day at Yuuri's school...by lunch time...Yuuri sat by the grounds with his female friends as usual, when Niijima's creepy voice spooked them.

'Hey there...' Niijima visited Yuuri in his school.

'Hyaaa!'

'Alien!'

'Weirdo!'

To alleviate the fears of his classmates, Yuuri punted Niijima into next week out of the school. 'Uwaa! When did you become strong Yuuri-chan?'

'Ahahaha!' Yuuri laughed. 'Even if I have the heart of a woman, I have the strength of a man! Throwing a pin-thin alien like that is just child's play!'

'But really Shibuya, we gotta talk~!' Niijima came back, freaking Yuuri's friends out again.

'GET OUT AND STAY OUT YOU CREEPY ALIEN!' all girls(and one boy) shrieked angrily as they dumped him in the trash bin and shut him there. With good measure, Yuuri put in a heavy weight. 'Honestly, what school lets aliens enroll?'

'No idea, leave it be!'

Yuuri's friends hate anything freaky and poor Niijima was on that list.

"This guy is difficult to approach..." Niijima swore as he tried getting himself out of his stinky predicament. "I'll try approaching this guy alone!"

_**Flashback**_

_'So Kenichi, who's that cute guy who dresses up like a girl?' Ukita asked Kenichi in school the next day._

_'I've never seen a boy who could pull it off!' Takeda choked out. 'Is he into a weird hobby or something?'_

_'Yuuri-chan isn't like that!' Kenichi defended his friend fiercely. 'Yuuri-chan is a boy yeah, but that one's heart is that of a woman. He's more girl than boy and he's shockingly more feminine than a real girl.' he said with a sheepish smile. 'He grew up like that and his folks are fine with it.'_

_'Seriously? If I turned out like that, my dad would've killed me!' Takeda shuddered._

_'Well, his family's a strange but really good bunch.' Kenichi shrugged. 'He's been in Ryouzanpaku longer than I have. For years he only had physical training until Kensei-sensei started him in Jeet Kune Do...he's taking it like fish to water and taught me some moves too...'_

_**End Flashback**_

That's why Niijima was set on recruiting Yuuri to Shinpaku Alliance to collect more martial artists to his organization He's had two MMAs, Boxer, Jujutsu-ka, Taekwondo and a...Zombie! If he has the heart of a woman, he will resort to tactics. He took out a cellphone, and inputted the words,

**I have a task for you.**  
**Tomorrow after school, pick up**  
**a student in Kisaragi High School,**  
**Class I-5 Shibuya Yuuri. Your task**  
**is to invite him to Shinpaku after**  
**a date! Yes, THAT kind of date!**  
**Complete with flowers and a suit!  
And make sure you're very good  
-looking for this mission to work.  
**

Poor Siegfried stared at his phone in disbelief. Why does he have to date a BOY like he would a girl? Even if it's for his dear demon king, this task...if his parents find out, they'll kill him! He has to do something real fast.

xxx

Yuuri's school...at his shoe locker, he found a white card in his shoe locker with gold artsy framing.

**Hello, Shibuya-san,**

**I wish to take you out on a date at 4:30 pm**  
**tomorrow on a blind date. Please wear something**  
**semi-formal. I look forward to meeting you. I shall  
pick you up at your home.**

**Siegfried**

'...who's this?'

xxx

Ryouzanpaku...

The Masters were clutching their stomachs in pain and in tears from laughing so hard because of Yuuri's invitation to a date.

Kenichi was horrified that Siegfried asked him out on a date without knowing his true identity. 'Damn you Niijima! I know you're behind this!'

'Who's Niijima?' 'Yuuri asked him.

'An alien-looking bastard in my school! Since he heard of you, he's trying to find ways to invite you and now he got Siegfried to take you out on a date?!'

'Oh dear, we have to stop this date! Poor Siegfried-san will be heartbroken!' Miu wailed in horror.

'Mou...what a situation.' Yuuri sighed. 'What do we do then?'

'I hear he's from a rich family and if they got wind that their son is dating a boy, he'll be in trouble.' Kenichi frowned. 'So uh...be your usual self and gently dump him out of consideration. Niijima that dang jerk...'

'This Niijima person forced a rich boy to date me into joining Shinpaku? Of all the nerve!' Yuuri swore. 'I'll dump him gently tomorrow!'


End file.
